YunJae - Broken Angel
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong sangat mengidola seorang pianis ternama. Sampai-sampai dia rela meninggalkan biola yang dia cintai hanya untuk memainkan sebuah piano. Dia ingin suatu hari nanti sang pianis yang dikagumi dapat bermain piano bersamanya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Broken Angel...

Author : Jung Youngra / Shim Youngra, Me !

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

Pair : Yunjae.

Lenght : Chap 1

DISCLAIMER : semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME, kecuali Changmin always be mine -dilempar bakiak- xD

WARNING : BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read ! SR GO AWAY !

A/N : bayangn jaejoong'y with blonde hair aka rmbud barbie :D . Appa yg sma jg bleh, yg pasngn'y barbie tuwh :D .

**Yoo Check It...**

" Nada nya salah joongie... " Ucap tegas namja tampan yang berdiri disamping namja cantik dengan rambut blonde nya yang menambah kesan cantik dan anggun pada dirinya. Namja cantik ini sedikit mendongak dan menatap guru musiknya yang tampan dan juga muda.

" Harusnya tuts yang ini jaejoong, bukan yang tadi... " Tambahnya lagi dan menekan tuts yang dimaksudnya.

" Ne hyung... " Sahut jaejoong dan mengangguk cepat.

" Coba ulang mainkan nada yang tadi ! " Perintah namja ini dan memperhatikan namja cantik yang duduk didepan piano.

Namja cantik ini menyentuh dengan sangat hati-hati tuts-tuts piano, takut jika nada yang dibuatnya kali ini akan salah lagi. Lantunan nada yang merdu dan slow mulai menggema dari ruangan ini. Namja cantik ini mulai memejamkan matanya meresapi tiap nada yang tercipta dari jemari-jemari lentiknya yang menyentuh tuts.

" Bagus jaejoong ! " Puji namja tampan sang guru private nya ini. Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengar pujian yang sangat langka didengarnya dari gurunya ini.

" Gomawoyo yoochun hyung... " Sahut jaejoong dan menatap senang kearah yoochun yang mengulas senyum manis pada muridnya ini. Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi pianonya dan menuju kearah tas nya mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya.

" Kenapa kau tertarik pada piano jaejoong ? " Jaejoong menoleh kearah yoochun yang merilekskan diri duduk dilantai yang disekitarnya banyak terdapat jenis alat musik. Jaejoong tersenyum manis matanya sedikit menerawang memikirkan mengapa dia ingin bermain piano yang sejak dulu sangat susah dihapalnya tiap tuts-tutsnya.

Yoochun menatap anak didiknya yang baru satu bulan lalu memintanya untuk mengajarinya bermain piano. Jaejoong menoleh kearah yoochun dan berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian dengan sangat anggun duduk dilantai disamping yoochun.

" Kau tau kenapa aku mengubah haluan musik ku dari biola menjadi piano ? " Tanya jaejoong menatap lekat guru musiknya ini yang seperti seorang hyung kandung buatnya.

" Bukankah hal itu yang ku tanyakan tadi ? " Sahut yoochun menatap datar jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh ringan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

" Hmm... Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan apa hyung benar-benar tidak tau kenapa aku ingin menjadi seorang pianis... " Ucap jaejoong menatap yoochun penuh makna. Yoochun menggeleng pasti.

" Yunho ! Jung Yunho ! Hyung tau kan dengan orang itu ? " Tanya polos jaejoong, yoochun terdiam sejenak otaknya mencoba berpikir, kemudian kedua bola mata nya membesar sempurna.

" Jung yunho... " Gumamnya seakan tak percaya. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul kemudian menghela napasnya.

" Humm yunho, aku ingin menggapainya ! " Ucap jaejoong pasti dan matanya seolah menerawang kedalam dunia imaginnya.

" Ada apa dengan pianis itu joongie ? Dia memang hebat, sangat hebat... Tapi... "

" Dia sangat berkilau ketika menyentuh piano nya, dia sungguh membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dengan musik yang dibawakannya, seperti nyanyian yang dibawakan seorang angel, begitulah dirinya ketika sedang memainkan piano... Aku mengaguminya, sangat mengagumi dirinya sejak dulu... " Ucap cepat jaejoong dengan mata yang masih tetap menerawang membayangkan sosok yang dikaguminya.

" Kenapa hyung tak pernah tau tentang hal itu huh ? " Tanya yoochun dan mengusap lembut rambut jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menunduk.

" Ku pikir aku akan ditertawai jika aku yang tadinya seorang violinis mengagumi seorang pianis seperti yunho ! " Jawab polos jaejoong dan menatap nanar lantai.

" Jadi karna itu kau memutuskan untuk mempelajari piano ? " Tanya yoochun dan tertawa pelan karna semua itu sungguh lucu menurutnya. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aku ingin menggapainya hyung ! Kau tau maksud kata ku yang ingin menggapainya ? " Tanya jaejoong lirih. Yoochun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai terlihat serius.

" Baiklah joongie, apa maksudmu hmm ? " Yoochun menatap lekat jaejoong yang nampak sedih.

" Aku ingin berduet dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya dengan nyata, aku ingin menyentuhnya dan mengatakan aku adalah penggemar beratnya yang gila... Ya gila, gila karna dirinya yang mengubah hidupku untuk menjadi pianis hanya untuk bersama dengannya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu instrument yang indah... " Jawab jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yoochun tertawa pelan dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Jaejoong menatapnya lekat.

" Kau juga bisa berduet dengannya jika kau menjadi seorang violinis... Bukan kah kau sangat hebat memainkan biola... " Ucap yoochun santai dan berjalan menuju tasnya.

" Aniyo... Tentu berbeda hyung... Kau tau aku ingin duduk disampingnya dan bermain piano dengannya, menyentuh tuts-tuts piano bersamaan dengan dirinya... " Sahut jaejoong. Yoochun menatap jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul penuh arti.

" Aku akan memberikan mu tiket VIP ku jika dalam 3 hari kau bisa menghapal dengan baik tiap notasi nya... " Ucap yoochun menyandarkan bahunya didinding dibelakangnya, mulut jaejoong terbuka lebar, matanya terbelalak sempurna.

" Wae ? Tidak bisa melakukan itu... "

" Ani, ani... Aku pasti bisa hyung, aku pasti bisa menghapal notasi yang sering lepas... " Potong cepat jaejoong, yoochun terkekeh.

" Okey 3 day joongie... Dalam waktu itu jika kau belum bisa menaklukan instrumennya, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada penawaran ku ! " Tegas yoochun, jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Hyung~ah... Dimana... "

" Kau bilang kau penggemar berat seorang pianis muda bernama Jung Yunho, tapi kenapa kau tak tau kalau dia menggelar konser tunggal 3 hari lagi di seoul olympic stadium huh ? " Kata yoochun sedikit mengejek dan tau pasti tentang apa yang akan diucapkan jaejoong tadi.

" Mwoya ? Jinjayo ? Aku benar-benar tidak tau tentang itu ! Aiissh fans apaan seh aku ! " Yoochun tertawa pelan melihat jaejoong yang merutuk dan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

" Sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi joongie ! " Ucap yoochun dan membuat jaejoong kaget bukan main.

" Mwoo ! Maksud hyung ? " Tanya jaejoong tak mengerti dan memasang wajah bingung.

" Kita akan libur selama 3 hari sampai nanti sore pada hari sabtu datanglah kemari, aku ingin melihat dan mendengar hasil kerja mu, ku harap tak ada not yang lepas lagi, ingat joongie tiket VIP konser tunggal seorang pianis muda yang terkenal dan tampan Jung Yunho ! " Jelas yoochun dan menyeringai kejam kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan jaejoong yang terpaku sendiri.

" 3 hari lagi konser yunho digelar ? Dan aku tak tau tentang itu... 3 hari waktu yang diberikan yoochun hyung untuk ku menguasai sebuah lagu itu... " Gumam jaejoong dan menatap lurus lantai.

" Apa aku bisa ? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Baiklah, 3 hari ! Kim Jaejoong Fighting ! " Semangatnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, diambilnya tas selempangnya yang tergeletak dikursi panjang disisi ruangan. Dihelanya lagi napasnya.

" Ne, aku pasti bisa demi sebuah tiket langka itu... " Gumamnya lagi dan tersenyum manis, kemudian keluar dari ruangan kelas musik privatenya.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang melantunkan nada lagu terakhir dari instrumen yang tadi dibawakannya, tepukan tangan beberepa orang disekitarnya terdengar dan dengan seiring dengan membukanya matanya yang tadi terpejam.

" Good yun... Kau memang selalu hebat dalam semua hal ! " Puji seorang namja paruh baya dan mendekat kearahnya.

" Gomawo... " Sahutnya dan tersenyum tipis. Beberapa orang lainnya juga mendekatinya dan tersenyum puas.

" Jadi bagaimana ? Kau bilang ingin menata panggung dan pertunjukanmu sendiri ? " Tanya namja paruh baya tadi.

" Ne mr. Choi, tapi tunggu teman ku dulu, dia akan membantu ku menata panggung dan konsep buat konser ku yang akan diselenggarakan 3 hari lagi... " Jawab yunho dan bangkit dari kursinya.

" Baiklah, kita akan menunggunya datang... Kau lebih baik istirahat dulu yun... " Ucap yang lainnya lagi, yunho hanya tersenyum.

" Ne, kau pasti lelah sehabis datang dari prancis dan langsung kesini... " Ucap yang lain lagi.

" Oke ! Aku akan pulang... " Sahut yunho dan terkekeh ringan.

" Good ! See you tomorow son ! " Ucap namja paruh baya tadi.

" Ne mr. Choi my manager ! " Yunho memutar bola matanya dan menjauh dari namja ini.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap poster yang terpajang didepan stadium ini, matanya menatap lekat gambaran seorang namja tampan yang diperlihatkan diposter dengan sebuah piano yang sedang dimainkannya. Dihelanya napasnya, dan tersenyum manis.

" Aku akan menonton mu yunho ! Tunggu lah... Aku akan berlatih menjadi seorang pianis ! Dan aku akan menggapai mu... " Gumam jaejoong dan melangkahkan kaki dengan ceria.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Cairan bening ingin menyeruak keluar dari sudut mata besarnya. Segera dibungkamnya mulutnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya. Tubuhnya seakan mematung ditempat dan pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang yang kini sedang menaiki mobil sport mewahnya yang menuju kearahnya.

" Yunho... " Gumam jaejoong dengan mata yang membesar dan pandangan yang tak lepas dari namja yang kini tengah melewatinya. Terus dipandangnya sosok yang begitu sangat dikaguminya itu hingga tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

Airmata jaejoong jatuh, tubuhnya sedikit limbung dengan cepat dia menstabilkan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

" Aku melihatnya... Aku melihatnya... Itu yunho kan ? Itu tadi nyata kan ? " Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

" Heeuuh yunho... " Gumamnya lagi dan tertawa senang. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya diaturnya kembali detak jantungnya yang masih memburu. Yaa benar, jantungnya begitu cepat berdetak dan hatinya berdebar-debar kencang. Dipegangnya dadanya yang serasa masih menunjukkan getaran-getaran yang selalu dirasanya jika melihat namja itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda semua itu terasa lebih lama, apa mungkin karna dia melihat secara langsung namja yang begitu sangat dikaguminya itu sehingga semua indranya bereaksi yang cukup dalam.

" Waiting me yun... " Gumam jaejoong dan melangkah kembali menuju keluar area stadium.

.

.

Kim's Resident...

Jaejoong menatap nanar pianonya, sejak dari kemarin dia hanya menghabiskan seluruh waktunya diruang musik kesayangannya. Dihelanya napasnya ringan, jaejoong mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sedikit jengan dan jari-jari lentiknya sedikit sakit dan kaku akibat tak henti-hentinya menekan tuts piano yang kini sangat disayanginya.

" Besok... " Gumam jaejoong dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan musiknya sejak kecil ini. Ya jaejoong sangat menyukai musik sejak kecil, terutama alat musik klasik apa lagi biola, dia sering mengikuti kejuaraan biola dan memenangkannya. Violinis muda yang sangat berbakat dengan wajah angelnya dan dawai biolanya yang indah, itulah julukan tiap juri padanya. Namun semua itu mungkin dilemparnya jauh, keinginannya menjadi seorang pianis mengalahkan semuanya.

Jaejoong sudah kenal dan mengagumi yunho sejak dia berumur 15 tahun, ketika namja tampan pianis muda itu menghadiri sebuah acara seminar. Sejak saat itu jaejoong menyukainya, mengagumi permainan indah piano yunho. Menghipnotisnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Rasa kagumnya semakin hari kian memuncak, hingga satu bulan yang lalu jaejoong mengutarakan niatnya untuk belajar bermain piano yang tak pernah sekalipun dipegangnya.

" Joongie pasti bisa ! " Ucap pasti jaejoong dan ingin kembali menyentuh pianonya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menatap sebuah benda yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Biolanya yang sejak dulu dengan setia menemaninya. Biola kesayangannya yang kini tak pernah tersentuh lagi. Didekatinya biola yang mungkin menjadi saksi hidup kemusisiannya. Diambilnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh perasaan biolanya.

" Long time no see brother... " Ucap jaejoong hangat dan tersenyum tipis, matanya menyusuri tiap lekuk biolanya. Seakan sangat merindui benda itu, jaejoong mulai mengangkatnya dan meletakkan biolanya dibahunya, disentuhnya pelan senar biola kecintaannya. Dipejamkannya matanya dan mulai dimainkannya sebuah instrumen yang indah.

Jaejoong terus memainkan biolanyanya dan tanpa sadar mengundang kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa maid mereka untuk melihat pertunjukkan langka yang satu bulan penuh ini tak pernah dilihat mereka. Tepuk tangan dari orang-orang rumahnya ini terdengar nyata ditelinga jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan sentuhan akhir pada senar biolanya. Senyum mengembang dari bibir merah jaejoong yang cukup merindui suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan ricuh dari beberapa penggemarnya.

" Joongie baby, akhirnya mommy mendengar kau memainkan biola lagi... I'm so happy son... " Ucap senang mrs. Kim ummanya dan berhambur memeluk jaejoong. Jaejoong balas memeluk ummanya yang masih sangat cantik ini.

" Apa mau kembali menjadi seorang violinis baby ? " Tanya mr. Kim renyah, jaejoong menatap mr. Kim kemudian terkekeh ringan.

" Aniya dad, aku hanya rindu dengan separuh jiwa ku ini... " Jawab jaejoong dan membelai biolanya dengan lembut.

" Kenapa tidak kembali menjadi seorang violinis baby ? Kau masih 19 tahun, masih sangat muda dan mommy yakin 3 atau 4 tahun lagi kau akan menjadi seorang musisi violinis yang terkenal... " Cerocos mrs. Kim yang sedikit heran dengan keputusan anaknya ini. Jaejoong menggeleng.

" Pianis ! Aku ingin menjadi seorang pianis dan diakui dunia... " Ucap mantab jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

" Kau ingin menjadi seperti Walter Wilhelm Gieseking,

Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli, Alfred Cortot atau... "

" Jung Yunho ! " Potong cepat jaejoong pada kalimat appanya. Kedua orang tuanya mengerutkan kening mereka bingung.

" Aku ingin seperti jung yunho dan diakui olehnya... " Tambah jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan menerawang.

" Kau bilang tadi ingin diakui dunia, lalu... "

" Ne moms... Dunia ku adalah Jung Yunho, bagi ku dia adalah hidup ku sebagai seorang pianis, aku ingin dia mengakui ku... " Potong jaejoong cepat. Orang tuanya berpandangan mereka tau pasti apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayang mereka ini.

" Apa joongie dady ingin diajari seorang guru piano yang handal ? Dady akan mengirim mu ke london jika kau ingin cepat berlatih dan bisa menjadi seorang pianis dengan cepat... " Tawar mr. Kim yang memang sangat mendukung tiap keinginan anaknya, begitulah jaejoong. Hidupnya bak seorang tokoh didalam dongeng-dongeng, dengan kehidupan mewah yang melimpah dan apapun yang diinginkannya akan tercapai.

" Betul kata daddy mu, kira-kira dalam 2 tahun kau akan menjadi seorang pianis yang handal baby, ditambah lagi dengan kuliah musikmu pasti... "

" Besok moms... Besok ! " Tegas jaejoong dan duduk dibangku pianonya, sambil memainkan jemarinya dituts-tuts piano kesayangannya ini.

" Besok ? Apa maksudnya baby ? " Tanya mrs. Kim kurang mengerti.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan menatap lekat kedua orang tuanya yang berada disampingnya.

" Besok ! Aku harus menjadi seorang pianis untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak boleh salah menekan tuts ini lagi ! " Jelas jaejoong dan menekan tuts yang selalu membuatnya salah.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan besok ? " Tanya mr. Kim.

" Yunho menggelar konser tunggalnya di seoul olympic stadium, dan besok yoochun hyung berjanji padaku untuk memberikan tiket konser VIP nya pada ku jika aku berhasil memainkan lagu ini tanpa ada sedikitpun cacat ! " Jelas jaejoong dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya ditiap-tiap tuts.

" Kenapa kau tak... "

" Aku baru tau hal itu, dan aku juga sudah mengecek ke setiap kontak person tiket konsernya, tak ada satu pun tiket yang bersisa, jadi satu-satunya caraku hanya melakukan ini... Aku harus menaklukan notasi ini... " Jelas jaejoong memainkan nada yang selalu membuatnya salah.

" Daddy bisa mendatangkan langsung orang itu... "

" Aniya, aku ingin meraihnya dengan usaha ku sendiri, aku ingin diakui nya daddy, dan apapun caranya aku akan menaklukannya ! " Tegas jaejoong dan membuat bangga kedua orang tuanya dengan keteguhannya ini.

" Uri baby sudah dewasa... " Ucap mrs. Kim dan mengusap bahu jaejoong.

" Baiklah joongie, jika begitu, daddy dan mommy hanya bisa memberi mu semangat baby... " Jaejoong mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata appanya itu.

" Good luck sweety, and mommy hope you can get you're dream... Jung Yunho... " Bisik mrs. Kim dan membuat rona merah dipipi putih jaejoong.

" Yes moms... " Sahut pasti jaejoong dan mulai memainkan kembali pianonya.

.

.

_The Day..._

Jaejoong menatap gugup yoochun yang tersenyum simpul disampingnya. Hari ini dia harus memainkan lagu instrument itu dengan benar, yaa jika dia ingin mendapatkan tiket konser yunho sang idola tentunya.

" Sudah berlatih dengan baik kan joongie ? " Tanya santai yoochun, jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

" Good boy ! " Puji yoochun dan mengacak lembut rambut blonde jaejoong.

" Hyung... "

" Mainkan sekarang ! " Perintah cepat yoochun, jaejoong menatap polos kearah yoochun.

" Tinggal dua jam untuk melihat pertunjukkan, apa kau tak ingin berdandan jika mendapatkan tiket dariku huh ? " Tanya yoochun sedikit menggoda jaejoong yang kini tersipu malu.

" Kajja joongie ! " Perintah yoochun lagi.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya dan mulai menyentuh tiap tuts-tuts piano dengan sangat hati-hati. Yoochun tersenyum dengan lantunan nada yang kini terdengar melalui loud speaker piano listriknya. Dinikmatinya instrument musik yang dimainkan oleh anak didiknya. Sama seperti jaejoong yang kini memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi tiap nada yang diciptakannya, begitupun yoochun yang kini mulai terlarut dalam permainan indah jemari lentik jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengakhiri permainannya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Menatap hati-hati pada yoochun yang memasang wajah datarnya dan menunggu namja itu berbicara. Perasaannya gugup bercampur takut sekarang. Yaa takut jika kata-kata yang tak diingini nya keluar dari mulut namja ini. Hening diantara mereka. Jaejoong terlalu takut bertanya sedangkan yoochun hanya diam.

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya melihat kekehan yoochun yang seakan membuat peluh dingin dari tubuhnya mengeluar lebih deras dari pori-pori kulitnya yang seputih susu.

" Bravo... " Ucap yoochun dan membuat mata indah jaejoong terbelalak sempurna.

" Jin..ja..yo hy..ung ? " Tanya jaejoong terbata. Yoochun mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum senang sambil mengeluarkan tiket dari balik saku jas mahalnya.

" Chukkae joongie, akhirnya kau bisa menaklukannya... Aah ternyata yunho sangat berpengaruh padamu... " Ucap yoochun dan memberikan tiket kepada jaejoong yang seakan tak percaya.

Jaejoong mengambilnya matanya membesar dan memandang tiket itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

" Ini nyata joongie... " Ucap yoochun seakan memecah pemikiran yang ada diotak jaejoong.

" Cepatlah bersiap-siap jika kau tak ingin ketinggalan sedikitpun perform dari yunho... " Tambah yoochun lagi, jaejoong menatapnya sekilas kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan tanpa pamit pada guru tampannya ini. Yoochun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah jaejoong.

" Dia benar-benar menyukai yunho ? Aiish my student... " Gumam yoochun dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

+++ TBC +++

Aku sih mau nya jdi kayak yg melow" gmna" gtu, tp ga tau deh hehehe, ini fic udah aku post di fb aku sebelum nya, jadi bukan copas atau apa ya :D

Maaf kalau ada miss typo dan teman" nya -plaak-

Semoga yang berkenan baca suka dan kalau bisa diberi review nya :D

-bow-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : Broken Angel... **_

**Author : Jung Youngra / Shim Youngra. **

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

Pair : Yunjae.

Lenght : Chap 2

Moga ene ga ancuer, mga msh kaia yg diriku byangkan :D

**GET OUT... **

" Cepatlah bersiap-siap jika kau tak ingin

ketinggalan sedikitpun perform dari yunho... " Tambah yoochun lagi, jaejoong menatapnya sekilas kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan tanpa pamit pada guru tampannya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah jaejoong.

" Dia benar-benar menyukai yunho ? Aiish my student... " Gumam yoochun dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

**+++ A Perform /Chap 2/ +++ **

Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua pakaian terbaiknya dari dalam lemari besarnya sekali-sekali dia mempaskan beberapa pakaian ketubuhnya dan melempar sembarang jika menurutnya itu sangat tidak pas. Dihelanya napasnya berat, puluhan pakaian terbaik, mahal dan bermerk sudah dikeluarkannya dari lemarinya, namun nihil jaejoong belum menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya untuk melihat konser jung yunho sang pianis yang sangat dikaguminya.

Jaejoong duduk ditepi ranjang besarnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. dipandangnya kamar besarnya yang setengah berantakan.

" Apa yang harus ku pakai ? " Gumamnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamarnya.

" Baby... What happen with this room ? " Tanya mrs. Kim yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar jaejoong dan sedikit shock dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya.

" Mommy... " Pekik jaejoong manja dan menatap penuh harap kearah ummanya yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

" Wae baby ? " Tanya mrs. Kim dan duduk disamping jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk lirih.

" Tell me baby... " Bujuk mrs. Kim dan membelai lembut rambut blonde jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik ini semakin berkilau dan cantik.

" Aku harus memakai apa untuk kekonser yunho moms ? " Tanya lirih jaejoong dan menatap sendu mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Kim tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang lucu dari jaejoong.

" Baby, kau punya banyak pakaian yang bagus, kenapa harus bingung hmmp ? " Tanya mrs. Kim dan sedikit menggeleng kan kepalanya.

" Aku ingin terlihat berbeda kekonser itu moms, siapa tau yunho akan melihat ku diantara kerumunan itu... " Jawab jaejoong pelan dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mrs. Kim bangkit dari tepian ranjang yang tadi didudukinya, dipungutnya beberapa pakaian yang tadi berserakan diatas lantai.

" Baby, yang ini mommy rasa bagus... Dan... nah ini... Kau tinggal memakai jaket mu dan sedikit accesoris... " Ucap mrs. Kim memadukan pakaian-pakain jaejoong, jaejoong melihatnya dan kemudian tersenyum.

" Not bad... " Gumamnya.

" Aaiigoo mommy, joongie akan terlambat... " Pekik jaejoong dan segera mengambil pakaian yang baru saja dipilihkan umma nya ini dan segera berlari ke kamar mandinya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum puas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Uri jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta pada pianis itu... Semoga saja dia bisa menggapainya, ani, ani... Jaejoongie harus bisa mendapatkan apa yang dikehendakinya ! Ne benar... Karna kim jaejoong ku akan mendapatkan apapun yang dinginkannya... " Gumam mrs. Kim optimis dan berlalu keluar dari kamar anak semata wayangnya yang selalu dimanjakan nya.

_At Seoul Olympic Stadium _

Yunho mengintip penontonnya dari balik belakang panggung. Senyum tipis penuh makna menyungging diwajah tampan pianis muda berumur 22 tahun ini.

" Kau siap yun ? " Tanya salah satu kru pada yunho. Yunho mengangguk pasti dan mulai menautkan kedua tangannya, berdoa !.

" Aku masuk sekarang... " Ucap mantab yunho dan mulai memasuki panggungnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa atas kehendaknya. Teriakan dan tepuk tangan membahana disambutnya dari ribuan penonton konser tunggalnya yang sangat dinanti. Yunho melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat pada semua penontonnya.

Yunho membuka suara bass nya untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata pembuka pada konser besarnya kali ini. Kedua mata besar namja cantik yang duduk disalah satu bangku VIP terus tertuju padanya, dia tak menyimak sedikitpun apa yang dikatakan sang idolanya itu, benar tak ada satupun kata yang diucapkan namja tampan didepan panggung itu masuk kedalam otaknya. Yaa, dia terlalu asik mengamati tiap lekuk wajah tampan yunho, dia terlalu terpesona dan terlarut dalam dengan wajah tampan idolanya itu.

Yunho mulai memainkan permainan piano nya yang menghanyutkan tiap orang, hening. Yang ada hanya bunyi tiap nada yang keluar dari loud speaker piano yang tercipta dari tuts-tuts yang ditekan dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan dari sang pianis. Tiap perform nya selalu bisa memikat tiap orang yang mendengarnya, bahkan seseorang yang tak menyukai golongan musik clasik pun akan terlarut dan kagum dengan musiknya kemudian menyatakan akan menjadi penggemar setianya ketika mereka melihat paras tampan yang dimilikinya. Ya, nilai plus bagi seorang pianis muda yang sangat `perfect` .

Jaejoong tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari yunho, matanya berkaca-kaca, jantungnya berdegub kencang dan hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Trus diperhatikannya dan diresapinya nada yang diciptakan dari namja yang dibalut toxedo hitam dengan rambut yang tertata rapi yang benar-benar telah menyita habis seluruh tempat dihati sang namja cantik ini. Semakin dia memperhatikan yunho, perasaannya menggebu-gebunya semakin memuncak. Perasaan dan khayalan yang tinggi akan berduet bersama dalam satu panggung dan duduk disamping yunho sambil memainkan piano.

Satu setengah jam telah terlewati dengan permainan indah sang pianis handal. Namun waktu satu setengah jam yang cukup panjang itu, masih terlalu sebentar dan kurang buat seorang kim jaejoong. Yaa, dia ingin terus mendengar permainan indah idolanya. Dia ingin terus dimainkan nada-nada yang membuat detakan indah didalam hatinya.

Yunho menekan tuts terakhir dari notasi lagu instrument yang dibawakan. Tepukan tangan membahana kembali terdengar dari gedung besar ini seiring permainan terakhir yunho, perform penutup dari konser besarnya kali ini. Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum kearah seluruh penonton konsernya. Dibungkukkannya badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan dan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam.

Jaejoong memperhatikan namja tampan didepan panggung itu, menatap lekat penuh dengan segenap perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya. Yunho mulai membuka kembali suara bass nya dan mengucapkan serangkaian kata penutup untuk konsernya.

" ...Thank you everyone for coming to my concert... I love you all, saranghaeyo... " Kata-kata yunho yang berhasil dengan sangat baik masuk kedalam otak jaejoong, jaejoong masih terus mengekor langkah yunho yang kini hilang dari balik belakang panggung.

Air matanya seketika itupun jatuh, badannya sedikit bergetar dan tatapannya lurus kedepan. Bahkan penonton-penonton yang mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka menuju kedepan pintu gedung pun tak menganggu dirinya yang masih setia duduk ditempatnya. Disapunya cairan yang tadi menghias indah pipinya, dua sudut bibir cherrynya melengkung.

" Saranghae yun... " Gumamnya pelan seakan membalas ucapan terakhir dari yunho sang pianis yang begitu sangat dikaguminya. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya dan dengan senyuman puas kebahagiaannya. Satu tekad lagi yang didapatnya untuk menggapai mimpinya... Dan keinginan yang kini terselip indah didalam hatinya.

_1 Weeks Latter... _

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya, ketika melihat dua teman class private nya sedang sibuk menghapal notasi instrument baru yang diberikan guru tampan mereka. Diperhatikannya changmin si namja jangkung yang kini sedang menari-narikan jemarinya diudara membayangkan sedang memainkan piano, kemudian menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya karna lupa notasi selanjutnya.

" Jaejoong... " Panggil yoochun yang baru masuk kedalam dan menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkah jaejoong yang menertawai dua temannya.

" Ne hyung... " Sahut cepat jaejoong dan menatap yoochun.

" Ini untukmu... " Yoochun memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi notasi instrument yang harus dipelajari jaejoong. Mulut jaejoong sedikit terbuka, matanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat kertas yang baru diberikan yoochun barusan. Yoochun terkekeh.

" Hyung ini bukan... "

" Jika kau ingin menggapainya kau harus bisa menaklukkan instrument ini selama 2 minggu ! " Potong cepat yoochun dan mengerling kearah jaejoong.

" Maksud hyung ? " Tanya jaejoong tak mengerti, dua muridnya yang lain kini tertarik untuk mengikuti perbincangan antara ' junior ' mereka dengan sang guru tampan mereka.

Yoochun berjalan kearah meja yang ada disudut ruangan musik besar ini, jaejoong dan dua lainnya berpandangan bingung. Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah poster yang masih tergulung rapi dari dalam laci nya.

" Apa itu chunnie ? " Tanya junsu namja imut yang bersuara khas dolphin ini mewakili pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut jaejoong dan changmin. Yoochun membuka gulungan poster itu, kemudian menunjukkannya pada semua muridnya.

Mata jaejoong terbelalak sempurna, mulutnya sedikit membuka, shock !. Dia sungguh sangat shock dengan apa yang diperlihatkan guru nya ini.

**JAEJOONG POV **

Aku sungguh tak dapat percaya ketika yoochun hyung membuka gulungan posternya dan menunjukkan pada kami. Mata ku membesar sempurna, mulutku sedikit terbuka. Yunho ! Bukan kah didalam poster itu yunho ?. Aku terus memperhatikan poster yang masih dipegang yoochun hyung, aku tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarku dengan changmin dan junsu yang kini tengah mencibir atau mengejekku karna ekspresiku yang mungkin berlebihan ini.

" Yaa joongie santai saja... " Tegur yoochun hyung, aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku dan mengusap-usap mataku, takut jika yang ku lihat dan ku baca tadi hanya dalam dunia imaginku.

" Hy...hyung... " Panggilku pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan ku kearahnya, yoochun hyung terkekeh.

" Benar joongie... Kontest ini bukan bohongan ! " Tegas yoochun hyung yang seakan mengerti pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan.

" Jadi benar jung yunho sang pianis muda terkenal itu akan mengadakan audisi terbuka untuk berduet dengannya dilagu barunya ? " Tanya changmin yang terdengar sedikit tertawa dan melirik kearahku. Yaa junsu dan changmin sekarang sudah mengetahui sangat jelas bagaimana aku mengagumi, mengidolakan dan menggilai yunho.

" Ini kesempatan joongie ! " Seru junsu bersemangat.

" Ne, benar ini kesempatan buat uri junior jaejoongie... " Timpal changmin dan menekan kata junior, aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menatap kearah changmin yang sedang tertawa. Dia selalu mengataiku juniornya, padahal aku ini seniornya jauh diatas dia aku sudah masuk kelas private music, tepatnya ketika aku berumur 7 tahun hingga sekarang.

" Aku seniormu minnie, senior ! " Tegasku dan sedikit membuang muka. Yoochun hyung terkekeh dan memberikan poster tadi padaku.

" Untukmu... " Ucapnya dan membuat senyum cerah dibibirku. Aku sangat senang !. Segera ku ambil poster yang cukup besar itu dan menggulungnya kembali dengan rapi, aku akan memajangnya didalam kamarku, aku akan melihat wajah tampannya setiap hari.

" Ye, ye, kau memang senior ku hyung, tapi ingat, dikelas piano kau junior ku, kau baru masuk satu bulanan lebih... " Sahutnya membuat ku setengah kesal.

" Minnie kau... "

" Diposternya ada tanda tangan langsung yunho, joongie... " Beritahu yoochun hyung dan membuatku menghentikan kalimatku, aku menautkan keningku kemudian membuka lagi gulungan poster tadi, benar saja disana ditambahkan bubuhan tanda tangannya, oh god... Aku sangat bahagia...

" Dua minggu lagi joongie, belajar dengan giat ya... " Ucap junsu dan mengerling kearah yoochun hyung yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

" Hyung kau harus mengajariku lebih intensif... " Pintaku setengah memelas.

" Ani, kau belajar sendiri seperti yang lain... " Tolaknya dan duduk dilantai disamping junsu. Aku merengut.

" Hyuuuunggg... " Teriak ku kesal.

" Yaa jaejoongie, jangan teriak-teriak ! Mana boleh aku pilih kasih dengan yang lain dan mengajarimu dengan intensif sendiri... Itu namanya tidak adil ! " Ucap yoochun hyung dan memberi death glarenya pada ku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan setengah menendang-nendangkan kakiku.

" Aaiissh... " Gerutu yoochun hyung yang melihat tingkahku.

" Ajari saja hyung, lagi pula ini benar-benar sulit, hyung tau sendirikan aku dan junsu hyung saja belum menguasai dengan benar, lalu bagaimana `dongsaeng` kita ini dapat menguasai semuanya dalam dua minggu... " Ucap changmin sedikit membantu ku membujuk guru kami ini, sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal dipanggil dongsaeng olehnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, instrument yang diberikan yoochun hyung tadi sama dengan instrument yang diberikan pada junsu dan changmin kemarin. Sedangkan audisi itu hanya dalam dua minggu.

" Ne chunnie ajari joongie dengan intensif kami bisa sendiri, bukan kah biasanya kami juga berlatih sendiri ketika sudah mendapat pengajaran darimu... " Junsu mencoba membujuk, aku yakin sekali yoochun hyung akan luluh dengan permintaan junsu sang kekasihnya ini.

" Ne hyung, please... " Mohon ku dan memasang puppy eyes andalan ku.

" Aaah... " Yoochun hyung sedikit mendesah.

" Baiklah, baiklah... " Ucapnya kemudian dan membuatku langsung berdiri dan melompat senang.

" Gomawo yoochun hyung... " Pekikku membuat heboh ruangan kelas private kami.

" Aaish kau terlalu berisik hyung, ingat itu cuma dalam dua minggu hyung, aku khawatir kau tak bisa... "

" Aku pasti bisa, pasti... Aku bisa menaklukan notasi sesulit apapun dalam 3 hari... "

" Tapi itu dengan biola mu, dan sekarang kita dengan piano... " Aku membuang muka ku, changmin menyebalkan kenapa aku selalu dikalahkan setiap kali ingin pamer dengannya.

Yoochun hyung dan junsu tertawa renyah.

" Kenapa tak kembali menjadi violinis huh ? " Tanya yoochun hyung, lagi-lagi. Dia selalu menanyakan hal itu sekarang.

Ku hela napasku dan ku tatap yoochun hyung, junsu dan changmin yang menunggu jawabanku, bukan kah mereka sudah sangat tau alasan ku, lalu kenapa seperti ini lagi ?.

" Aku ingin yunho, dan kalian tau kan kalau yunho... "

" Ku rasa kau akan lebih baik jika menjadi dirimu sendiri, bermusik dengan biola yang kau kuasai, jangan menjadikan dirimu susah dengan menggapainya melalui piano... " Potong changmin dengan cuek. Aku menatapnya.

" Yang dikatakan changmin benar joongie, buat dia terpukau dengan dunia mu, buat dia masuk kedalam dunia mu yang indah, tak kalah indah dengan dunia piano nya... " Tambah yoochun hyung, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

Aku ingin berduet dengannya, aku ingin duduk berdua dengannya dikursi piano dan memainkan piano bersama-sama dengannya, berpandangan dan hanya ada aku dimatanya. Aku ingin membuatnya takjub dengan permainan piano ku, kenapa mereka masih tak mengerti ?

" Aku ingin menjadi pianis yang setaraf dengan nya, aku ingin dia mengakui ku ! Aku ingin dia memandangku ! Aku ingin dia mengenalku ! " Dan tentu saja aku ingin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku ! Sambungku dalam hati.

Ketiga orang didepanku menghela napas mereka.

" Semangatnya terlalu kuat chunnie... " Ucap junsu dan tersenyum kearahku.

" Benar su, begitulah dia... " Sahut yoochun hyung.

" Baiklah joongie, mulai besok waktu mu akan bertambah, karna instrument ini yang akan dibawakan dalam audisi, aku akan membuat kau bisa dengan cara kilat ! " Aku tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata yoochun hyung, bukan kah ini yang ku harapkan ?.

" Ne hyung, dengan segenap hatiku, aku akan belajar dengan baik mulai besok, aku pasti bisa... " Tekad ku dan setiap yang ku tekadkan harus kucapai dengan sempurna.

" Bagus, ooh iya, junsu dan changmin juga akan menjadi rivalmu kelak, aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian bertiga... Ini audisi ekslusif arasseo ? " Jelas yoochun hyung dan terkekeh. Aku, junsu dan changmin mengangguk mengerti.

" Kau hebat jika masuk 10 besar hyung... " Ucap changmin seakan meremahkan ku.

" Lihat saja, aku akan berada di 3 teratas ! " Ucapku pasti dan sedikit kesal dengan nya.

_2 Weeks Latter... _

**NORMAL POV **

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan yang baru saja dirinya melakukan audisi pertamanya. Yoochun, changmin, junsu menatapnya was-was dan sangat khawatir, terlebih lagi ekspresi pucat jaejoong yang membuat mereka khawatir. Yoochun mendekati muridnya, dan ingin menyentuh bahunya.

" Hyung... " Panggil jaejoong lemah dan pandangan yang lurus kedepan.

" Eotteoke joongie ? " Tanya yoochun langsung, jujur dia sangat gugup dan takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan jaejoong sekarang.

" Apa kau membuat kesalahan joongie ? " Tanya junsu nampak sangat khawatir, mereka sangat mengerti keinginan jaejoong, maka dari itu ketiga orang ini sangat cemas.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama seperti yang tadi.

" Lalu... "

" A..ku.. Aku... " Jaejoong sedikit tergagap dan menatap yoochun.

" Wae joongie ? " Tanya yoochun sedikit membentak, tak sabar.

" Aku melakukannya dengan baik hyung... " Jawab jaejoong kemudian senyum manis terlukis dari wajah cantiknya.

Ketiga namja ini menghela napas leganya dan menatap takjub kearah jaejoong. Lagu instrument nya cukup susah, dan dia bisa membawakannya dengan sangat baik hari ini adalah sesuatu anugerah yang terindah. Tentu saja, kemarin saja jaejoong masih terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan. Dan hari ini mereka akan pasrah dengan semua hasil dari jaejoong.

" Juri bilang apa ? " Tanya junsu penasaran.

" Ne hyung ? Apa mereka memuji mu ? " Desak changmin, jaejoong masih mengatur napasnya. Kemudian duduk dikursi tunggu didekat ruang audisi, junsu dan changmin mengikutinya.

" Mereka bilang, permainan ku bagus, dan aku sangat berbakat... " Jelas jaejoong tentang pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan kedua temannya ini.

" Waah chukkae hyung... " Seru changmin terlihat sangat senang.

" Ne minnie gomawo, aku harus pergi sekarang... " Ucap jaejoong cepat ketika melirik jam tangannya.

" Mau kemana hyung ? " Tanya changmin panik.

" Aku ada ujian dikampus... " Jawab jaejoong dan cepat ingin beranjak.

" Tapi sebentar lagi pengumuman untuk ke tiga terbaik joongie... " Ucap yoochun dan mencegat langkahnya, jaejoong membesarkan matanya dan menatap yoochun.

Dia sedikit tersentak dengan pilihan sulit yang ada didepannya. Hari ini ada ujian dikampusnya, dan sebentar lagi yoochun bilang akan ada pengumuman, apa secepat itu.

" Tapi hyung, aku baru saja audisi, apa secepat itu ? " Tanya jaejoong bingung. Yoochun mendekat kearah jaejoong yang menggigit bibirnya.

" Aku sudah bilangkan ini audisi ekslusif hanya 25 pianis terbaik dari setiap lembaga pendidikan musik yang mengikuti ini, jadi semua nya diselesaikan hari ini joongie... " Jelas yoochun yang nampak tak bisa memberi pilihan bagus untuk jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam dan menunduk, ketiga namja yang selalu bersamanya menatapnya lekat. Menunggu keputusan jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ini sungguh sulit. Diambilnya ponselnya dari saku celananya.

" Aku akan menelpon mommy dan juga hyunjoong untuk mengurus ujian ku... " Ucap jaejoong membuat keputusan. Senyum samar terlukis dari wajah tampan yoochun yang kini bersandar didinding.

" Aku tau kau akan memilih ini... " Ucapnya pada jaejoong dan kemudian menatap kedua orang muridnya yang lain.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV **

Aku sangat gugup, pengumuman penting yang sangat menentukan kesempatanku sebentar lagi ku terima. Yaa, mereka memberikan amplop berwarna merah pada masing-masing peserta. Dan inilah giliran ku. Yoochun hyung memberikan satu persatu amplop yang bertuliskan nama kami.

Ku lirik changmin dan junsu yang sudah membuka amplop mereka dan bersorak senang, aku paham betul apa yang tertulis diamplop itu. Mereka diterima, dan itu membuatku gelisah dan sangat gugup. Tentu saja, jika mereka diterima lalu bagaimana dengan aku ? Bukan kah hanya tinggal satu peserta lagi saja. Ku hela napasku, jantung ku memacu cepat, tangan ku sedikit bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai mengeluar dari pori-pori kulitku.

" Bukalah jaejoong... " Ucap yoochun hyung, aku mengangguk kaku dan membuka amplop itu, perlahan ku keluarkan isinya dan ku intip hati-hati.

" Eotteoke ? " Tanya junsu yang terlihat tegang sama seperti ku. Aku kembali melihat isi yang tertulis dikertas putih didalam amplop. Mataku membesar sempurna, dan cairan bening dari mataku begitu saja menyeruak keluar dari sudut mataku. Amplop dan kertas yang tadi ku pegang terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Yoochun hyung dan yang lainnya terlihat panik.

" Jaejoongie eotteoke ? Kau belum mampu masuk ? " Tanya khawatir yoochun hyung dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang mematung.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

" Chukkaeyo joongie hyung ! You're amazing ! " Ucap changmin memecah ketegangan, yoochun hyung segera mengambil kertas yang dipungut changmin dari lantai ketika aku menjatuhkannya lagi.

" Jaejoongie... " Pekik yoochun hyung dan segera memelukku senang.

" Tiga murid ku menjadi seorang pianis yang hebat dan diakui juri profesional... Chukaeyo, chukae... " Ucap yoochun hyung dan membawa kami bertiga dalam satu pelukan.

Akhirnya tinggal selangkah lagi menuju yunho...

.

.

**YUNHO POV **

Aku memperhatikan layar monitor yang sedang menayangkan final audisi yang akan menemani duet ku dialbum terbaru musim semi ku nanti. Dua orang yang tadi sungguh sangat luar biasa, mereka sangat berbakat. Aku benar-benar puas melihatnya dan aku juga sangat menikmatinya. Ini adalah peserta terakhir diantara tiga finalisnya.

" Yeoja ? " Gumamku dan sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat seorang yeoja berambut pendek berwarna blonde yang kini sedang membungkuk dihadapan juri, dia sangat cantik dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

" Dia bukan yeoja yunho-sshi... Dia namja dan dia adalah anak didik dari Park Yoochun, ku dengar dia sangat berbakat dibidangnya... " Aku menoleh kearah leejoon asisstan ku yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya.

" Tau dari mana kau ? " Tanya ku sedikit tertarik dan terus memperhatikan orang itu.

" Dengarlah sebentar lagi dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi... " Sahut leejoon dan menaikan volume suara audio dari dalam ruangan audisi.

" Annyeong haseo, jeonun kim jaejoong imnida... " Aku mendengarkan suaranya yang merdu yang entah kenapa membuatku senang untuk mendengarnya.

" Namanya kim jaejoong... " Ucap leejoon, aku menatapnya kesal, aku tau dia bernama kim jaejoong. Leejoon segera menunduk dan menatap lurus laptopnya.

Jaejoong duduk didepan piano, dia cantik, sungguh tak nampak seperti seorang namja sekalipun. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang berwarna blonde itu, dia sungguh memukau ku seperti seorang boneka ajaib yang kini sedang memainkan pianonya untukku. Aku terus menatap jaejoong yang kini sedang menghayati permainannya, dia hebat !. Benar sangat hebat.

Aku terkekeh. Oh god kim jaejoong, dia sungguh sangat hebat dengan bisa menyita seluruh menit ku dalam perform audisinya yang sungguh memikat. Aaish, kenapa dengan aku ini ? Aku menggeleng kan kepala ku pelan dan tertawa. Mungkin aku mengagumi namja ini, namja yang bernama kim jaejoong, benar orang yang pertama kali ku kagumi dalam sepanjang sejarah ku.

Kim Jaejoong dia hebat, bukan dari segi kualitas musik saja tapi juga dari semua yang ada padanya membuat nilai plus tersendiri, dimata ku tentunya...

*****TBC **

**buat yg udah review makasiih ya udah mau baca ff aku :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Broken Angel...

Author : Jung Youngra / Shim Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

Pair : Yunjae.

Lenght : Chap 3

Akk dataaaaang #plaaak. Well lngsng az mlas brbasa-basi ria XD

Yoo Check It...

Aku terkekeh. Oh god kim jaejoong, dia sungguh sangat hebat dengan bisa menyita seluruh menit ku dalam perform audisinya yang sungguh memikat. Aaish, kenapa dengan aku ini ? Aku menggeleng kan kepala ku pelan dan tertawa. Mungkin aku mengagumi namja ini, namja yang bernama kim jaejoong, benar orang yang pertama kali ku kagumi dalam sepanjang sejarah ku.

Kim Jaejoong dia hebat, bukan dari segi kualitas musik saja tapi juga dari semua yang ada padanya membuat nilai plus tersendiri, dimata ku tentunya...

+++ Fallin Love /Chap 3/ +++

AuthorPOV

Yunho terus menatap lekat kedepan monitor didepannya, matanya terlalu asik memperhatikan namja cantik yang kini tengah memainkan pianonya. Bagaikan dihipnotis, yunho tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya yang menatapnya bingung. Bingung ? Tentu saja akan bingung, sekarang matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari namja cantik bernama kim jaejoong itu, kedua sudut bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum samar yang sangat mahal dari namja ini.

" Kau suka cara dia bermain ? " Tanya namja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang, yunho melirik sebentar kearahnya lalu kembali sibuk memperhatikan jaejoong yang sukses menarik seluruh perhatian seorang jung yunho.

" Dia anak didik Park yoochun... " Ucap namja paruh baya ini lagi, tak ada jawaban dari yunho, dia sangat terlalu fokus memperhatikan jaejoong.

" Ketiga finalis adalah anak didik dari Park Yoochun, yunho... " Timpalnya lagi dan memperhatikan yunho yang masih tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada monitor didepannya.

Namja paruh baya ini mendengus dan duduk kekursi yang kosong. Semua orang berpandangan dengan sikap yunho yang sangat terpana dengan pertunjukkan jaejoong.

" Benar-benar indah... Like an angel... " Gumam yunho tanpa disadarinya, membuat seluruh orang dalam ruangan ini tambah bingung dengan pujian langsung yang diberikannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian jaejoong menyelesaikan permainannya dan keluar ruangan, menghilang dari monitor yang mengawasi ruangan tempat audisi terakhirnya. Menghilang dari pandangan yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Yunho sedikit mendesah kecewa, baginya satu buah lagu instrument yang dibawakan jaejoong tadi tak cukup untuknya mengagumi namja cantik yang sudah berhasil memikat hatinya ini.

" Aku ingin dia... " Tegas yunho dan menatap memerintah kearah namja paruh baya tadi.

" Tapi yunho, kita harus mengikuti keputusan juri... " Namja paruh baya ini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap yunho heran.

" Aku ingin dia ! " Tegas yunho sekali lagi dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, leejoon menatap dua orang ini dan yang lainnya sedikit khawatir jika perdebatan kecil terjadi antara sang pianis dan sang manager.

Mr. Choi seunghyun menghela napasnya, dia sangat hapal sikap keras kepala yunho, perlahan dia menatap yunho yang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi.

" Oke yun, ini audisi, ini sebuah seleksi kau tau kan akan itu ? Dan semua itu bukan kau yang memegang kendalinya yun... Semua tergantung dari juri, dari promotor dan pemegang saham yang akan mendanai semua album terbaru mu ini... " Jelas seunghyun memberi pengertian pada yunho, berharap dia mengerti akan kata-katanya yang cukup jelas.

" Tapi aku ingin... "

" Itu sudah harga mati yun... Juri yang menentukan semuanya, kau hanya menunggu hasilnya dan berharap semoga saja kim jaejoong yang membuatmu terpana itu akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya... " Tegas seunghyun, dan keluar ruangan menghindari perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Yunho menghela napasnya dan mengusap wajahnya. Otaknya sedikit berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya barusan. Sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

" Park Yoochun... " Gumamnya mantab dan tersenyum simpul sambil keluar dari ruangan membuat semua yang berada didalam berpandangan untuk kesekian kalinya pada tingkah yunho yang tak biasa.

3 Days Latter...

Jaejoong sedang memainkan pianonya dan diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh yoochun. Mendengarkan nada-nada yang indah yang kini semakin mahir dimainkan oleh jari lentik namja cantik ini.

" Hyung... " Panggil seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kelas private mereka, yoochun cepat menoleh kearah namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam.

" Ne hendry waeyo ? " Tanya yoochun sedikit bingung.

" This is... " Hendry menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih pada yoochun dan menyeringai penuh arti.

" The winner... " Sambungnya lagi dan terkekeh, yoochun segera mengambil amplop berwarna putih yang ada ditangan hendry.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat tangannya tiba-tiba mendingin. Gugup, dia sangat gugup dengan hasil audisi 3 hari yang lalu. Sedangkan junsu dan changmin, mereka hanya melirik sebentar kemudian meneruskan mengejarkan membuat instrument lagu mereka sendiri. Ya, sangat kontras jauh berbeda dengan jaejoong, junsu maupun changmin sangat tidak tertarik dengan hasilnya. Yaa, mereka sangat tau kalau jaejoong sangat berharap menjadi pemenang audisi duet dengan sang pianis pujaannya. Oleh karna itu, junsu dan changmin, tak ingin berharap banyak, bukan tak ingin berharap ataupun semacamnya, tapi harapan mereka sudah mereka serahkan sepenuhnya pada jaejoong. Benar, mereka ingin melihat jaejoong yang rela mengorbankan biola kesayangannya dan dunianya hanya untuk mengejar pianis yang bernama jung yunho, menggapai idolanya dengan caranya yang menakjubkan.

" Siap semua ? " Tanya yoochun dan menatap satu persatu dari 3 anak didiknya.

" Buka saja chunnie, aku yakin joongie akan meraih semuanya... " Sahut junsu dan tersenyum kearah jaejoong yang terlihat tegang.

" Ne hyung... Bahkan walau aku menutup kedua mata dan telingaku pun aku sudah tau pasti, joongie hyung akan memenangkan audisi itu... " Tambah changmin dan terkekeh ringan kemudian kembali menuliskan notasi untuk instrument lagu ciptaannya.

" Oke, oke... Baiklah aku akan membukanya sekarang... " Ucap yoochun dan mulai membuka amplop putih yang sungguh sangat membuat jantung jaejoong berdegub lebih kencang jauh dari yang tadi.

Mata yoochun terbelalak sempurna dan menatap jaejoong yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sangat tegang.

" Bagaimana hyung ? " Tanya changmin sedikit melirik kearah yoochun yang nampak shock. Yoochun mencoba mengatur napasnya, dia sedikit tak percaya dengan hasil yang dilihatnya, dipandangnya sekali lagi jaejoong yang tak bergeming ataupun membuka suaranya sedari tadi.

" Chukkae... " Jaejoong membesarkan matanya menunggu kata-kata yang akan dilanjutkan yoochun, lebih tepatnya menunggu namanya disebut oleh gurunya ini.

" Changminnie... " Ucap yoochun dan sedikit menunduk. Jaejoong semakin membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar nama yang diucapkan yoochun bukanlah dirinya. Segera dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tubuhnya terasa lemah, airmatanya mendesak ingin keluar dari sudut mata besarnya yang indah.

Sedangkan changmin, shock nampak sangat jelas dari wajahnya, mulutnya ternganga lebar dan mejatuhkan pensil yang beberapa saat lalu dipegangnya. Changmin segera menatap jaejoong yang sangat jelas rapuh sekarang, kemudian menatap junsu yang segera berlari kearah jaejoong dan memeluknya. Changmin menatap yoochun yang menggeleng lemah.

" Sepertinya harus menunggu sedikit lagi joongie... Kau hebat waktu audisi kemarin... " Ucap yoochun menguatkan dengan pujian-pujiannya yang cukup langka. Changmin bangkit dari lantai dan perlahan mendekat kearah jaejoong yang masih sangat shock dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Junsu memeluknya protektif, dan sangat jelas wajah panik dan khawatir pada tiga orang lainnya diruangan ini.

" Hyungie mianhae... " Ucap changmin pelan dan menatap dalam kemata jaejoong yang kosong. Jaejoong segera menatap changmin yang dengan perasaan sangat bersalahnya. Tentu dia sangat bersalah, bukan kah dia ingin jaejoong untuk memenangkan audisi berduet dengan pianis pujaannya. Namun sekarang lain, kenapa harus dia yang keluar jadi pemenangnya.

" Mianhae hyung, sungguh aku sudah berusaha agar tak memenangkan audisi itu ketika kita masuk dalam 3 besar, aku sengaja menekan tuts yang salah dibeberapa permainanku, sungguh hyung... Aku ingin kau yang memenangkannya... " Jelas changmin yang diiringi air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jaejoong menatap nanar changmin, cairan beningnya pun kini menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya. Junsu semakin memeluknya erat.

Yoochun menatap lirih tiga anak didiknya yang kini berpelukan, seakan merasakan kesakitan satu dari mereka. Ini bukanlah akhir dari yang diinginkan kelasnya. Benar, bukan kah setiap orang yang ada dalam kelas privatenya menginginkan jaejoong untuk memenangkannya. Tapi semua berakhir seperti ini tanpa diduga mereka.

" Hy...hyung... " Panggil changmin pelan pada jaejoong yang masih menangis dalam diamnya. Jaejoong segera menatap changmin.

" Mianhae... " Ucap changmin sekali lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan, dihapusnya air matanya yang mengalir dipipi putihnya. Diaturnya napasnya. Kemudian menatap satu persatu orang yang sangat berharga buatnya.

" Chukkae minnie... " Kata jaejoong sedikit mengagetkan yang lainnya, yoochun segera menatap jaejoong yang dipikirnya akan menangis lebih keras dari tadi. Changmin dan junsu sedikit terperangah.

" Chukkae kau bisa berduet dengan yunho, sampaikan salam ku padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya... " Tambah jaejoong dengan bibir yang bergetar, kemudian mengambil tas nya dan berlari keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

" Hyuungg... " Changmin berteriak dan ingin mengejar hyung kesayangannya itu. Ya, mereka sangat menyayangi jaejoong.

" Dia butuh sendiri minnie, biarkan saja dulu... " Cegat yoochun, changmin menoleh kearah yoochun yang menatapnya dalam seakan memberi pengertian lewat tatapannya itu.

" Ne hyung, arata... Tapi aku tetap khawatir pada joongie hyung... Hyung tau sendiri kan dia... "

" Dia memang crying baby... Tapi percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja... " Ucap yoochun pasti dan menghela napas beratnya. Changmin diam dan mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata yoochun tadi.

Apartment Of Yunho...

Yunho membanting map yang baru saja diberikan leejoon padanya, matanya menatap penuh emosi kearah seunghyun sang manager dan asisstannya leejoon. Tangannya mengepal sempurna membuat atmosfer ruang tamu apartment mewah ini sedikit memanas dan dipenuhi emosi sang pianis. Yunho bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya.

" Mau kemana ? " Tanya seunghyun bingung dan sedikit takut dengan amarah seorang jung yunho yang mungkin tak bisa dikontrol jika benar-benar emosi seperti ini. Yunho menoleh kearah seunghyun yang memberanikan diri menatapnya.

" Mau kekantor aku akan bicara pada 3 juri bodoh kemarin ! " Sahut yunho sarkastik.

" Buat apa ? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi yun ? Semua sudah jelas ! " Seunghyun sedikit menegaskan dengan keputusan final juri.

" Apa-apaan itu ! Kau lihatkan, Shim Changmin dia banyak membuat kesalahan, dan Kim Junsu dia juga sama, diantara 3 pianis itu hanya Kim Jaejoong yang sempurna ! Lalu apa hasil semua ini ? Ini sangat menggelikan... " Yunho terkekeh seakan meremahkan tentang semua ini.

" Tapi pandangan juri shim changmin yang paling berbakat yun, lihat teknik nya memainkan piano, dia sangat piawai bukan ? " Ucap seunghyun, yunho menatapnya kesal.

" Piawai apa nya ? Dia banyak melakukan kesalahan apa itu disebut dengan piawai ? " Bentak yunho, entah kenapa dia benar-benar menginginkan jaejoong yang berada diposisi sebagai pemenangnya. Dia sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan namja cantik itu, namja cantik yang mengusik pikirannya sejak dia bertemu hari itu.

" Oke yun, changmin memang melakukan banyak kesalahan hari itu, aku pikir dia ingin mengalah dari salah satu rekannya... " Jelas seunghyun dengan sabar. Yunho menautkan alisnya kemudian terkekeh.

" Kau tau kan, mereka bertiga anak didik Park Yoochun, bukan kah itu sama saja dengan perang saudara... " Timpal seunghyun lagi, yunho hanya menatap datar kearah seunghyun.

" Shim changmin, dia berbakat yun, dia meraih beberapa penghargaan dan kejuaraan, jadi aku sangat yakin juri tak akan salah pilih... " Jelas seunghyun lagi.

" Hentikan, ini gila ! Prestasi tak bisa menjamin kualitas ! Sudah jelas dia cacat ketika audisi itu, buat apa diadakan audisi kalau hasil akhirnya tetap sama, dipandang dari segi prestasi bukan kualitas ! " Ucap yunho sedikit berdesis dan kembali menatap sengit dua orang yang berada diapartmentnya.

" Percuma saja kau melakukan tindakan yang lebih gila dengan protes ke kantor, itu tak akan merubah apa-apa yun ! " Tegas seunghyun memberanikan diri ketika melihat yunho yang siap membuka kenop pintu apartmentnya.

Yunho menoleh dan menatap managernya yang berdiri was-was.

" It's crazy ! It's not fair ! " Teriak yunho tak bisa menahan amarah yang sudah mendesak ingin dilepaskan didadanya.

" Tapi itu lah hasilnya ! " Sahut seunghyun lirih, dia tau betul yang ada diotak pianisnya saat ini, jaejoong !. Yunho benar-benar ingin jaejoong yang memenangkan audisi itu.

" Kau bisa menemui jaejoong dikelas piano nya jika kau mengunjungi changmin... " Ucap cuek leejoon yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan dua orang ini. Yunho menatapnya leejoon tajam membuat namja ini sedikit begidik ngeri.

" A..a..aniyo hyung, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa tadi... " Ralat cepat leejoon sedikit tergagap dan menunduk cepat. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian senyum samar tecetak dari wajah tampannya. Dihelanya napasnya kemudian berlalu dari ruang tamu apartmentnya menuju kamarnya.

Seunghyun dan leejoon bertatapan bingung, seunghyun memberikan isyarat pertanyaan yang mengartikan ' kenapa dengan yunho ' . Dan leejoon hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban ketidak tahuannya.

3 Days Latter

Kim's Ressiden...

JAEJOONG POV

Ku tatap piano yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan khusus musik ku, sampai saat ini aku tak pernah lagi menyentuh benda itu. Belum tersentuh lagi, lebih tepatnya. Aku masih merasa kecewa, sakit, rasanya hatiku sakit dengan kenyataan yang ku dengar 3 hari yang lalu. Aku merasa sangat yakin, atau percaya diri berlebihan sekali dengan hasil yang akan ku dengar hari itu.

Benar, aku terlalu percaya kalau yang akan memenangkan audisi itu aku !. Semua juri disana memuji permainan ku, tak ada cela sedikitpun, terlebih lagi dengan penuturan junsu dan changmin yang mengatakan kalau mereka sengaja melakukan kesalahan demi aku ! Demi nilai sempurna yang akan ku dapat, tapi hasilnya melenceng jauh, kenapa harus changmin ? Kenapa bukan aku ? Bukankah aku yang sangat sempurna ketika audisi kemarin, lalu kenapa harus changmin yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Ku hela napasku berat, ku akui changmin memang sangat berbakat. Dia meraih juara dalam setiap kompetisi, tapi tak bisakah sekali itu saja aku yang menang ?. Jika itu bukan karna yunho aku tak akan seperti ini, aku akan baik-baik saja, yaa jika itu bukan audisi untuk berduet dengan yunho. Impianku hanya satu, harapan dan semua yang ku inginkan hanya satu, Yunho !. Bahkan aku meninggalkan dunia yang sudah kugeluti lebih dari 10 tahun hanya untuk bermain piano, hanya untuk menggapainya. Lalu apa semua ini sia-sia saja ? Apa semua ini akhir dari semua ?

" Masih banyak kesempatan joongie... " Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara husky yang ku tahu itu milik yoochun hyung ku dengar dengan segera ku balikkan badan ku dan benar saja didepan pintu sudah ada hyung bersandar didinding pintu dengan gaya sok coolnya yang payah kalau ku bilang. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetku dan menuju kearah hyung.

" Kenapa tidak masuk kelas 3 hari belakang ini huh ? " Aku terdiam ditempatku dan mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah jendela besar bertralis.

" Sudah cukup merenungnya joongie... " Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya dan mempoutkan bibirku. Aku tau mungkin sikap ku sangatlah buruk, seharusnya aku menerima semua itu dengan lapang dan tak bertindak seperti ini. Ya dengan tidak masuk kelas sejak pengumuman itu bukankah sikapku sangat bisa dibaca ? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak sanggup melihat changmin dan membayangkannya berduet dengan yunho. Itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

" Aku sibuk kuliah hyung... Mian jika aku membuat mu khawatir karna tak memberi tahukan hal ini... " Aku sedikit memberi alasan yang konyol tentang itu, memang benar aku merenung, merenungi nasibku, tapi aku tidak ingin dipandang lemah.

" Ooh ya ? Benarkah ? Tapi kata hyekyo ahjuma, kau tidak mau makan, tidak mau bicara, hanya mengurung diri dikamar dan tak pernah lagi menyentuh piano kesayanganmu ini... " Aku memperhatikan yoochun hyung yang menyentuh tuts piano ku dan kemudian duduk dikursinya.

" Kau tau, kesempatan masih banyak jaejoong... Ini hanya awal, masih banyak waktu... " Yoochun hyung mulai menarikan jemari-jemari indahnya, aku diam dan memperhatikan permainan indah guru kesayanganku ini.

Kami berdua diam, yoochun hyung terlalu fokus dengan pianonya, sedangkan aku terpukau dengan permainan indahnya. Hingga dia menekan tuts terakhir dari notasi lagu instrumennya.

" Kajja... " Ucapnya tiba-tiba dan membuatku tersentak kaget. Apa maksudnya ? Yoochun hyung mendatangi ku kemudian mencengkram tangan ku, membuat ku sedikit takut.

" Hari ini kau harus masuk kelas ku ! Jika tidak, aku akan mengeluarkan mu ! " Aku terbelalak kaget, apa ini sebuah ancaman.

" Tapi hyung... "

" Pergi atau ku coret daftar nama mu dari anak didik ku ? " Yoochun hyung menatap mata ku dalam dan dengan sorot mata memerintahnya, aku takut dan dengan cepat aku mengangguk.

" Aku akan mengganti baju ku dulu... " Ucapku pelan dan hati-hati.

" Oke... Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik... Ada kejutan menanti mu... " Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap yoochun hyung yang kini tertawa pelan dan menatap geli kearahku.

" Kejutan ? " Gumamku dan sedikit berpikir.

" Kau akan tau ketika, kau tiba disana... " Aku mengangguk dan berjalam melaluinya menuju keatas kekamarku.

Jujur aku sedikit penasaran dengan maksud kejutan yang dimaksud yoochun hyung. Otakku kupaksa bekerja cepat, aaiissh... Mungkinkah itu ?. Perasaanku jadi gugup sekarang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku berdebar kencang apa lagi jika itu benar.

.

.

On Class...

Ku buka pintu kenop class music private ku perlahan, ku pejamkan mata ku, huum aku berharap apa yang ku pikirkan dalam otak ku benar-benar terjadi.

" Hyuuuungggg... " Ku buka mata ku perlahan ketika mendengar teriakan changmin yang terdengar resah dan sesaat kemudian tubuhku sudah dipeluk oleh dua orang rekan kesayangan ku ini.

" Hyung, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyung... " Changmin memelukku semakin erat dan ku rasakan air matanya jatuh dan membasahi sedikit bahu ku. Aku jadi terharu, sangat terharu. Sebegitu besarkah mereka peduli pada ku ?

Ku balas pelukan changmin dan junsu. Aku benar-benar bodoh... Joongie paboya ! Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini pada mereka, benar kata yoochun hyung, banyak kesempatan yang masih bisa ku dapat.

" Aniya... Hyung yang harusnya minta maaf minnie, hyung terlalu kekanak-kanakan, hyung... " Air mataku tak dapat ku tahan, aku menangis ikut terhanyut dalam suasana mereka.

Kami semua diam, hanya isakan tangis dari ku, changmin dan juga junsu yang terdengar. Perlahan ku lepas pelukan mereka dari tubuhku dan menatap yoochun hyung yang hanya memperhatikan kami dengan senyum maut yang menyungging dari bibirnya.

" Sudah selesai acara nya ? " Tanya nya cuek dan terkekeh. Aku tersenyum malu dan menghapus cairan yang tadi singgah dipipi dan sudut mata ku.

" Gomawo hyung... " Ucapku, yoochun hyung hanya mengacak lembut rambut ku dan kemudian berjalan menuju ketengah ruangan.

" Sebentar lagi mungkin kejutannya datang... " Ucap yoochun hyung membuat mata ku terbelalak sempurna, aku melupakan kejutan yang dimaksudnya, ku pikir semua ini adalah kejutannya, ya benar rasa cinta mereka dan kepedulian mereka yang sangat dalam adalah sebuah hadiah kejutan yang sangat berharga buatku.

" Kejutan apa it... "

" Joongiiieeee... " Aku segera menoleh kearah pintu ketika nama ku diteriakin oleh seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Aku mendesah pelan, jadi ini yang dimaksud hyung kejutan itu ?. Aku melirik kearah yoochun hyung yang tertawa pelan.

" Hyunjoong hyung wae ? " Tanya changmin polos melihat hyunjoong yang kini menarik tangan ku seenaknya saja.

" Hyunjoong~ah lepas... " Rengek ku, dan mempoutkan bibir ku. Aku lagi sangat malas bertemu orang ini. Hyunjoong melepas pegangan tangannya dan menatap yoochun hyung.

" Aku belum memberitahunya, tanya kan saja sendiri... " Ucap yoochun hyung membuat ku sedikit curiga dengan dua orang ini.

" Joongie~ah, aku tak ingin berbasa-basi atau pun membujukmu, yang jelas aku tak ingin mendengar kata tidak dari mulutnya... " Hyunjoong menatapku dalam dan sangat serius, aku gugup. Tentu saja aku gugup, kenapa jadi seperti ini ? Kejutan yang tak mengenakan.

" Apa maksud mu ? " Tanya ku padanya dan menautkan keningku bingung, ku tatap changmin dan junsu yang duduk dilantai dengan santai.

" Aku mengikuti kompetisi dan itu didaftarkan atas nama ku dan nama mu ! " Aku ternganga mendengar penjelasan singkatnya, mata ku terbelalak sempurna.

" Apa-apaan ini... " Aku sedikit meninggi kan suara ku, aku sedikit emosi dengan keputusan semena-mena mereka. Kenapa tidak menanyakan pada ku dulu untuk ikut kompetisi itu ?.

" Mianhae joongie, aku sendiri tidak tau kalau aku didaftarkan dan itu bersama dengan mu... " Jelas hyunjoong terdengar lirih, aku menatapnya tajam.

" Aku mengundurkan diri ! " Tegasku, hyunjoong menatapku.

" Mana boleh begitu, ini kompetisi duo violinis joongie, dan semua orang tau kau adalah pasangan ku sejak dulu ! " Hyunjoong sedikit meninggi kan nada suaranya.

Ini semua benar-benar ! Kejutan yang membuatku sangat terkejut dan marah !. Ku tatap yoochun hyung dengan kesal, dia membuang mukanya, begitupun dengan changmin dan juga junsu yang hanya jadi penonton dan diam sejak tadi.

Author POV

" Ku mohon joongie, sekali ini saja please... Aku tau kau sekarang lagi menekuni jiwa pianis mu, tapi jangan lupa jaejoongie kau tetap seorang violinis bertarap dunia... Kau sudah meraih banyak penghargaan dan kau juga sudah mendapat pengakuan dari violinis terkenal dunia dieropa sana, jadi ku mohon sekali saja... " Hyunjoong sedikit memohon pada jaejoong yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat luluh dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan sahabat kentalnya ini. Yang dikatakan hyunjoong benar, dia mendapatkan semuanya dalam dunia musik biolanya, dan tinggal menunggu beberapa waktu maka jaejoong akan lebih mendunia lagi dengan segudang prestasinya.

" Benar hyung, aku ingin melihat kau memainkan biola kecintaan mu itu... " Changmin menatap jaejoong dan penuh harapan.

" Apa salahnya joongie, itu adalah bagian diri mu, dulu kau akan sangat bersemangat jika ada kompetisi seperti ini... Tapi sekarang... "

" Aku tidak membawa biola ku hyunjoong ! " Semua mata diruangan ini terbelalak mendengar kata-kata jaejoong tadi. Seakan mimpi bagi mereka, bukan kah jaejoong mengiya kan untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu bersama hyunjoong.

" Disini banyak biola joongie... " Ucap yoochun dan mengambil biola dan sticknya dari tempatnya semula. Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

" Aku kurang nyaman memakai biola lain, kau tau kan biola ku adalah hidup ku... " Kata jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, entah kenapa ada kecerian yang lain yang timbul dari dirinya.

" Kita hanya mencoba beberapa lagu joongie, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau masih hebat seperti beberapa bulan lalu ! " Hyunjoong menyeringai dan mengeluarkan biolanya.

" Kau meremehkan ku hyunjoong ? " Tanya jaejoong kesal dan dengan segera mengambil biola ditangan yoochun. Yoochun menyeringai senang dan hyunjoong terkekeh.

" Kalian ingin aku memainkan lagu apa ? " Tanya jaejoong pada changmin dan junsu yang benar-benar takjub.

" Eeuummhh... Bagaimana jika sad violin ? " Changmin memandang jaejoong penuh harap.

" Aaach canon saja hyung... " ucap junsu, jaejoong sedikit berpikir.

" Canon in D ! " Ucap jaejoong dan meletakkan biolanya dibahunya.

" In D ? " Tanya hyunjoong.

" Yee, in D ! " Tegas jaejoong lagi dengan nada suara yang riang.

" Kenapa tidak in G ? " Tanya hyunjoong lagi.

" Aku mau nya in D ! " Sahut jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat senyum puas dari yoochun.

" Oke...oke in D... " Ucap hyunjoong dan mulai menggesekkan sticknya disenar.

" Mulai joongie dalam tarikan ketiga... " Ucap hyunjoong dan diangguki jaejoong.

Hyunjoong dan jaejoong mulai menggesekkan stick mereka pada senar dengan bersamaan. Harmonisasi musik yang indah pun tercipta dari permainan indah dua violinis handal ini. Jaejoong terlihat lebih menikmati musiknya dan menutup kedua matanya, lebih menjiwai dan menghayati tiap nada yang keluar. Jarinya pun dengan lincah memainkan kunci-kunci notasi biola disenarnya.

Yoochun tersenyum senang melihat perpaduan sempurna dua violinis andalan mereka. Dia lebih senang melihat anak didiknya ini memegang biolanya dari pada memainkan piano. Ya benar, karna disinilah dunianya sejak awal. Dunia seorang kim jaejoong sebelum jatuh lebih kedalam pesona jung yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan gesekkan sticknya disenar biolanya. tepuk tangan meriah datang dari tiga orang penontonnya dan hyunjoong yang terpukau hebat atas perform singkat mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum pada 3 orang ini dan melirik kearah hyunjoong yang terkekeh.

" Amazing... " Jaejoong kaget mendengar pujian yang berasal dari depan pintu kelasnya. Suara yang dikenalnya, dan akan selalu dikenalnya. Matanya membesar sempurna, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan hatinya berdebar-debar. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, diletakkannya biolanya dilantai dengan hati-hati, semua orang diruangan ini diam dan memperhatikan sosok yang kini melangkah mendekat kearah mereka.

Jaejoong perlahan membalik tubuhnya, dan dengan hati-hati melihat kedepannya. Matanya semakin terbelalak hebat, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dibungkamnya mulutnya segera dengan tangannya, air matanya tak bisa dibendungnya lagi dan menyeruak keluar dari sudut mata besarnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan yang ada didepannya sekarang.

" Hy guys ! " Sapa yoochun dan meninju pelan bahu orang yang membuat jaejoong diam dan susah mengendalikan dirinya.

" Long time no see my brother ! " Sahut namja yang semakin membuat jantung jaejoong semakin cepat berdetak. Terlebih lagi ketika dia mendengar ucapan namja tadi, dengan segera dia menatap kearah yoochun yang tertawa pelan dan melirik kearahnya.

" It's you're surprize joongie... " Ucap yoochun mantab dan memberi isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk pergi. Jaejoong tak tau dia harus mengatakan apa sekarang, rasa-rasanya ini seperti mimpi.

" Take care my beloved student yun... " Ucap yoochun dan menepuk bahu yunho pelan. Yunho terkekeh dan mengangguk pasti.

_Blaaam_

Bunyi pintu yang baru tertutup tadi seakan menyadarkan jaejoong dari keterpanaan nya pada namja yang sangat dikaguminya yang kini tepat berada didepannya dengan mengulas senyum yang begitu memukaunya entah sudah berapa ratus kalinya. Jaejoong menghapus cairan bening yang tadi masih membingkai indah wajahnya yang cantik, jantungnya semakin memacu cepat, tentu saja, bayangkan orang yang kau kagumi kini berada didepan mu dan tersenyum lembut penuh pesona kearahmu, hanya kearahmu !.

Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang tak bisa dibendungnya lagi tiap degubannya. Diliriknya kearah yunho yang masih menatapnya lekat. Dia sungguh gagap sekarang, keringat dingin sudah membasahi pori-pori kulitnya yang seputih susu.

" Kau seorang pianis apa violinis ? " Tanya yunho dan mendekat selangkah kedepan jaejoong, membuat jaejoong semakin gugup dan wajahnya memucat.

" Santai saja kim jaejoong... " Ucap yunho dan tersenyum kemudian duduk dikursi piano yang dekat dengannya, memainkan jemari-jemari indahnya dituts-tuts itu, jaejoong terus mengekor yunho, dia benar-benar terpesona dengan namja yang sungguh tampan dan real didepannya.

" Yu..yunho... " Ucap pelan jaejoong tergagap dan dapat dengan baik didengar oleh yunho, yunho menatap jaejoong kemudian menggeser duduknya sehingga menyisakan tempat disampingnya.

" Duduklah... " Yunho menepuk pelan tempat disampingnya dan tersenyum manis. Jaejoong membesarkan matanya lagi, seakan tak percaya dengan ajakan namja yang mungkin sudah merebut hatinya ini.

" Come on joongie... " Yunho menatap lekat jaejoong, perlahan jaejoong mendekat dan dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap duduk disamping yunho.

Dipandangnya yunho sedikit tegang. Yunho tersenyum memikat kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih jaejoong yang seketika menjadi memerah. Dihapusnya sisa-sisa cairan bening yang masih menempel dipipi nya. Wajah yunho semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

" Kau sangat cantik dibanding yeoja... " Puji yunho sedikit berbisik ditelinga kiri jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk malu, dapat dirasakannya wajahnya memerah sempurna sekarang.

YUNHO POV

" Kau sangat cantik dibanding yeoja... " Bisik ku ditelinga kirinya. Ini bukan pujian ataupun kata-kata penyemagat dan sejenisnya. Tapi ini benar-benar keluar dari lubuk hatiku. Jaejoong dia benar-benar cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari yang ku lihat dari monitor sebelumnya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku terkekeh, dia pasti malu.

Ku tarik wajah ku dari nya, dan ku tekan beberapa tuts dari piano yang didepanku.

" Ku dengar dari yoochun kau sangat mengidolakan ku, apa itu benar ? " Tanya ku sedikit berbasa-basi. Kemarin yoochun sahabat kental ku datang keapartment ku dan menceritakan tentang seorang muridnya yang begitu sangat terobsesi pada ku, dan dia memintaku untuk menemuinya. tentu saja aku mengiyakan permintaannya, karna ku pikir aku akan bertemu jaejoong tanpa harus membuat alasan datang kesini. Tapi tanpa ku duga, ternyata dia lah orangnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu dan melirik kearahku. Aku tersenyum puas.

" Kau ingin berduet dengan ku benar ? " Tanyaku dan dengan cueknya memainkan sebuah lagu yang baru ku ciptakan beberapa hari lalu. Yaa, lagu ini ku tercipta dari hasil imagin dirinya yang begitu indah.

" Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya... " Aku melirik kearah jaejoong yang sedikit tegang namun lebih bisa menguasai dirinya sekarang.

" Benar, tak ada yang pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya... Kau yang pertama... " Sahutku dan membuat semburat warna merah dipipinya terlihat lebih nyata.

" A..aku yang pertama ? " Gumamnya dan membuat ku terkekeh.

" Yee benar, kau yang pertama... " Aku menghentikan permainan piano ku dan menatap lurus matanya yang seakan terkejut namun juga berkaca-kaca.

" Kau senang ? " Tanya ku dengan suara rendah, jaejoong menatapku hati-hati kemudian mengangguk pelan. aaah dia benar-benar sangat innocent.

" Jadi... ? "

" Huh ? " Jaejoong terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan menggantungku.

" Pianis apa violinis ? " Tanya ku sangat penasaran. Jujur dia begitu sangat memukau ketika memainkan biola tadi, tak pernah sebelumnya aku mendengar musik yang biasa saja menjadi sangat dahsyat dengan gaya dan teknik yang luar biasa juga dengan penghayatan yang sempurna menjadikan alunan musik berdawai itu sangat indah...

Jaejoong diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku menatapnya lekat dan entah kenapa perasaan ku semakin meluap-luap dan ingin merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku.

" Violinis... " Ucapnya pelan.

" Tadinya... " Timpalnya cepat dan menatap ku dengan sedikit kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas dimatanya.

" Tadinya ? " Tanya ku dan mengernyitkan keningku bingung.

" Sebelum aku memilih menjadi seorang pianis... " Jawabnya malu-malu. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya, dan mata besar indah itu seketika itu juga menatap ku dan bibir semerah cherry itu kini mempout.

" Kau menertawakan ku ? " Tanya nya innocent.

" Aniyo, itu hanya terdengar lucu... " Sahutku dan membuat bibirnya mempout lagi.

" Aaiissh... Kau sungguh menggemaskan... " Aku mencubit pelan pipinya, jaejoong sedikit terkejut kemudian menunduk.

" Euuum kajja... " Aku bangkit dari tempatku dudukku dan jaejoong memandangku penuh dengan keheranan. Aku berusaha menahan tawa ku melihat ekspresinya yang bingung namun juga seakan sedih.

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang... " Ucapku dan menatapnya pasti.

" Aku ada pertemuan penting satu jam lagi... " Jelaskan agar dia mengerti dengan keterpaksaan ku ini. Jaejoong mengangguk pasti dan beranjak dari kursi.

" Kajja... " Ku tarik tangannya yang bebas dan ku genggam erat. Jaejoong terkejut namun dibiarkannya tangan ku mengenggam erat jemarinya yang lembut.

.

.

Author POV

Yunho menatap dalam jaejoong yang berada disampingnya, sedari tadi mereka hanya diam hingga tiba didepan rumah besar jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk dan menghindari tatapan tajam sang pianis yang dikagumi ini. Menghindari rasa gugup yang menjadi-jadi lagi.

" Mian, Aku tak bisa berlama-lama... " Ucap yunho penuh sesal.

" Gwenchana... " Sahut cepat jaejoong dan menatap mata musang yunho.

" Besok aku akan menemui mu lagi... " Mata jaejoong terbelalak sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata yang begitu sangat fantastic ditelinganya. Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak lembut rambut jaejoong.

" Hari ini hanya sebagai pembuka dan begitu sangat mengejutkan, dan besok aku ingin melihat kejutan yang lain dari dirimu... " ucap yunho lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat jaejoong tak bisa berkutik dan tak bisa berpikir dengan makna kata-kata yunho tadi.

" Wae ? Apa ada... "

" Jinjayo ? " Tanya polos jaejoong, yunho mengangguk cepat.

" Aigo, ini bukan mimpikan ? " Gumam jaejoong dan sedikit mencubit lengannya.

" Aauuww... " Pekiknya dan sedikit meringis mengundang tawa renyah yunho.

" joongie is not a dream, I'll see you every day from now on, I promise ... " Ucap mantab yunho dan lagi-lagi membuat jaejoong tersentak kaget dan sedikit mematung.

" Because from the beginning I saw you, I'm interested to know you more ... you're so unique... " Bisik yunho tepat ditelinga kanan jaejoong yang masih mematung dengan kenyataan hari ini yang benar-benar sulit dipercaya buatnya.

***TBC

Review ? hehehe klo ga ada yg minat mending aku delete aja xD


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Broken Angel...

Author : Jung Youngra / Shim Youngra.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.

Pair : Yunjae.

Lenght : 4

Dont like dont read...

Check Out...

Yunho menatap dalam jaejoong yang berada disampingnya, sedari tadi mereka hanya diam hingga tiba didepan rumah besar jaejoong. Jaejoong menunduk dan menghindari tatapan tajam sang pianis yang dikagumi ini. Menghindari rasa gugup yang menjadi-jadi lagi.

" Mian, Aku tak bisa berlama-lama... " Ucap yunho penuh sesal.

" Gwenchana... " Sahut cepat jaejoong dan menatap mata musang yunho.

" Besok aku akan menemui mu lagi... " Mata jaejoong terbelalak sempurna ketika mendengar kata-kata yang begitu sangat fantastic ditelinganya. Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak lembut rambut jaejoong.

" Hari ini hanya sebagai pembuka dan begitu sangat mengejutkan, dan besok aku ingin melihat kejutan yang lain dari dirimu... " ucap yunho lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat jaejoong tak bisa berkutik dan tak bisa berpikir dengan makna kata-kata yunho tadi.

" Wae ? Apa ada... "

" Jinjayo ? " Tanya polos jaejoong, yunho mengangguk cepat.

" Aigo, ini bukan mimpikan ? " Gumam jaejoong dan sedikit mencubit lengannya.

" Aauuww... " Pekiknya dan sedikit meringis mengundang tawa renyah yunho.

" joongie is not a dream, I'll see you every day from now on, I promise ... " Ucap mantab yunho dan lagi-lagi membuat jaejoong tersentak kaget dan sedikit mematung.

" Because from the beginning I saw you, I'm interested to know you more ... you're so unique... " Bisik yunho tepat ditelinga kanan jaejoong yang masih mematung dengan kenyataan hari ini yang benar-benar sulit dipercaya buatnya

**+++ Chap 4 +++**

Jaejoong memegangi dadanya yang berdetak-detak sangat cepat. Tangannya mendingin sempurna, dan rona merah nampak jelas menghiasi pipi putihnya. Diedarkannya matanya kesekeliling kamarnya yang besar ini, kemudian kedua sudut bibir cherry itu tersenyum senang.

" Ini nyata... " Gumamnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang king size nya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya keranjang yang bersprei motif gajah-gajah chibi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara bantal-bantal empuknya.

" Yunho... " Gumamnya pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar cepat jika mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu didalam mobil sang pianis yang begitu dikaguminya.

" Everyday ? " Ucapnya dan kembali lagi wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna.

" Huuuooo yunho... " Teriaknya tiba-tiba dan berguling-guling diranjang besarnya. Dia begitu sangat senang dengan kata-kata yunho tadi, itu benar-benar membuat hatinya bagai boom waktu yang siap kapan saja akan meledak.

" Joongie... " Jaejoong segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya, dihelanya napasnya lega ketika melihat sang umma nya yang berdiri didepannya dan tersenyum penuh arti membuat jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

" Siapa yang tadi itu baby ? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini karna nya hmmp ? " Hyeko umma nya jaejoong mendekat kearahnya dan duduk ditepian ranjang empung anak semata wayangnya ini.

" Itu... Itu... " Jaejoong begitu sangat gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan umma nya, sekali-kali ekor matanya mencuri pandang kepada umma nya yang terkikik geli dan sangat paham dengan ekspresi anaknya ini.

" Nugu ? " Tanya hyekyo lembut dan membelai lembut rambut anaknya.

" Yun..yunho moms... " Sahutnya pelan dan malu-malu jaejoong dengan wajah yang terus memerah sempurna dan menundukkan wajahnya. Hyekyo terkikik geli mendengar pengakuan anaknya yang tebilang polos, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan sang umma.

" Wae ? " Rengeknya dan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

" Aniyo, yunho itu bukan kah sang pianis yang kau kagumi baby ? " Tanya hyekyo dan menatap dalam wajah jaejoong yang tak dapat menyangkal lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Waah kau sudah dekat dengannya baby ? Chukkae... Tapi kenapa kau tak cerita pada mommy huh ? " Runtun hyekyo membuat wajah jaejoong merah sempurna.

" A..aniyo umma, aku baru bertemu dengannya dan mengenalnya secara langsung tadi... " Sahut jaejoong dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Hyekyo terkekeh ringan dan kembali membelai rambut blonde anaknya.

" Itu pertanda yang bagus baby, jika baru pertama kali kalian bertemu saja dia sudah bersikap sangat peduli padamu, berarti tak akan lama lagi... " Ucap hyekyo dan tersenyum senang.

" Mommy... " Rengek jaejoong dan memeluk umma nya.

.

.

_In Meeting..._

" Jadi aku akan menjadi guest star dalam kompetisi itu ? " Tanya yunho tajam terlihat tak senang.

" Ne yun... " Sahut seunghyun dan di angguki oleh beberapa orang yang ada dalam meeting ini.

" Tapi itu bukan jalur ku ! Aku pianis, bukan violinis ! Kenapa aku menjadi guest star nya ? " Tuntut yunho dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

" Kami tau yun, tapi disana bukan hanya pianis saja, tapi juga violinis, violis, cellis, klarinetis, saksofonis, dan masih banyak lagi yun... Kompetisi itu kompetisi besar, dan yang terseleksi dalam peserta nya pun orang-orang yang sudah dalam level dunia, yang pernah tampil diluar negri dan dapat pujian bahkan penghargaan dari beberapa violinis terkenal... " Jelas seunghun dan mengetuk kan bolpoinnya ke meja, yunho menatap sengit seunghyun.

" Tapi... "

" Ini kompetisi bertarap dunia, apa kau tak ingin tampil dalam acara seperti itu ? Apa kau ingin digantikan dengan pianis lain ? " Tanya tajam seunghyun, ruangan meeting ini sedikit mengeluarkan aura panas, semua yang berada disini hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan yang terjadi antara manager dan pianis ini.

Yunho menghela napasnya berat.

" Baiklah lakukan sesuka mu, atur semua jadwal ku seperti yang kau ingin kan ! " Ucap yunho sarkastik dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

_**YUNHO POV**_

Shiittttt ! Kenapa aku harus hadir dalam acara kompetisi itu ? Itu bukan bidang ku, itu bukan jalur ku, lalu kenapa aku harus menjadi guest star utama nya ? Bukannya aku menolak job itu, hanya saja aku kurang senang dan nyaman berada ditengah-tengah acara yang bukan bidang ku. Lalu kenapa mereka menunjuk ku sebagai guest star nya. Ini sungguh gila! Satu orchestra dikumpulkan hanya untuk satu kompetisi itu. Apa hebatnya menjadi seorang violinis ?

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju mobil sport kesayangan ku. Ku masuki dan ku kemudikan dengan cepat. Aaah aku benar-benar tak punya arah sekarang, aku tak ingin pulang keapartment ku. Aku ingin seseorang yang dapat meredakan emosiku, amarahku yang sekarang meluap-luap.

" Shiit... Shiiit... Shiit... " Ku pukul stir mobil ku berulang kali, aku sungguh kesal sekarang. Okay yunho, sekarang pikirkan baik-baik. Apa yang dapat kau perbuat untung memulihkan mood mu seperti sedia kala. Ku pelankan laju mobilku yang tadi melampaui batas normal mengemudi. Ku atur napasku yang sedikit memburu.

" Jaejoong... " Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika dengan tiba-tiba nama itu spontan keluar dari mulutku, aku terkekeh ringan, kini bayangan dirinya yang begitu cantik bermain-main didalam benakku. Membuatku terbuai dan ingin menjamahnya lebih kedalam pelukanku. Ku rasa aku tau kemana ku harus pergi sekarang.

.

.

_At Kim Ressident..._

Ku tatap rumah besar yang ada didepanku sekarang. Aku tersenyum puas, ketika dengan mudahnya aku bisa masuk kedalam area rumah ini. Yeah, penjagaan diluar rumahnya cukup ketat, sama ketat ketika aku mengantar jaejoong sore tadi. Ku lirik arloji ku sekarang, jam. 08.15 PM . Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju masuk pintu utama yang mewah ini.

" Annyeonghaseyo... " Sapa ramah maid yang berada didepan pintu masuk. Aku menyunggingkan senyum ku pada maid ini.

" Ada yang bisa saya bant... "

" Nama ku Jung Yunho ! Aku ingin bertemu dengan kim jaejoong, tadi aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama pada penjaga didepan gerbang sana... Ku rasa kedatangan ku sudah diketahui... " Potong ku cepat dan sedikit angkuh.

" Ah ye, tuan muda joongie, saya akan segera memanggilkannya, silahkan duduk dan tunggulah maid yang lain untuk menjamu anda... " Ucap sang maid ramah dan mempersilahkan ku duduk diruang tamu megah keluarga ini. Aku memperhatikan ruang tamu yang bergaya modern eropa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan barang-barang mewah yang berkelas dunia dalam ruang tamu ini.

" Selamat datang dikediaman kami, Mr. Jung Yunho... " Aku sedikit terkejut ketika suara itu mengagetkan ku dengan cepat ku menoleh kearah sumber suara.

" Jaejoongie akan segera turun... " Timpalnya dan memberi isyarat pada beberapa maidnya untuk memberi jamuan pada ku. Aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan menatap tajam yeoja cantik yang mungkin berusaha 40 tahunan ini.

" Rileks jung... My baby prince akan segera menemui mu... " Ucapnya dan terkekeh ringan sambil sedikit menata letak sajian jamuan yang terkesan sangat mewah dan terlalu berlebihan.

" Annyeonghaseyo mrs. Kim... " Sapa ku ramah dan sedikit menundukkan badanku. Jujur entah kenapa aku menjadi sedikit gugup sekarang dengan yeoja paruh baya yang sangat ku yakini mrs. Kim ini.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut dan memberikan ku isyarat untuk kembali duduk dan menikmati sajiannya.

" Kau tau yunho-sshi, jaejoongie begitu sangat mengidolakan mu, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk bermain piano hanya untuk mengejarmu dan menggapai mu... " Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata mrs. Kim tadi, aku tau jaejoong sangat mengidolakan ku, bukan kah itu alasan yang dikatakan yoochun tentang muridnya itu, tapi maksudnya mengejarku dan menggapai ku itu apa maksudnya ?.

" Kau pasti tau maksud ku yunho-sshi, anak ku itu dia tak pernah memainkan piano sejak dulu, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu dia mengutarakan niatnya untuk belajar bermain piano, kau tau dia bilang apa pada waktu itu ? " Aku menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang sungguh benar-benar membuat ku penasaran sekarang.

" Dia bilang, dia begitu sangat mengidolakan seorang pianis bernama jung yunho sejak dia pertama kali melihat performnya... Dan kau tau yunho-sshi bagaimana sorot matanya pada waktu itu ? " Mrs. Kim menatapku dengan senyum yang tak bisa ku artikan apa maksudnya.

" Apa... "

" Mommy... " Aku menghentikan kalimat ku dan segera menatap kearah suara yang memecah perasaan gugup ku. Jaejoong dia mendekat kearah ku sekarang. Dan jantungku berdebar kencang tak menentu.

" Wae baby ? " Mrs. Kim terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah jaejoong yang sedikit malu diantara bibirnya yang mempout dan membuat ku, aiish...

" Annyeong jae... " Ucapku menyapanya dan menatap lekat sosoknya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari ku.

" A..annyeong yun... " Sahutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi natural malu-malunya ini, dia begitu sangat cute dibanding dengan yeoja manapun yang berusaha dekat dengan ku.

" Baiklah baby, mommy akan meninggalkan kalian berdua... " Mrs. Kim bangkit dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya, jaejoong menatapnya lekat seakan tak ingin mommy nya itu pergi. Aku tersenyum lega. Ya lega, setidaknya dia tak menambah rasa gugup ku lagi. Aku terlalu gugup dengan perasaan ku sendiri, dengan jaejoong yang selalu membuat degupan hebat didada ku namun begitu sangat syahdu dan ingin terus ku rasakan tiap degupan yang tercipta ini.

Jaejoong duduk disofa diseberangku yang tadinya diduduki oleh mrs. Kim. Dia menunduk, terlihat sangat malu.

" Mianhae jae, aku hanya terlalu bosan dan tak tau harus kemana, yang ku tau dan ada dipikiran ku hanya kau... " Aaiish pabo, pabo, kenapa aku mengatakan ini ?. Aaah jung yunho benar-benar pabo, bisa saja dia berpikir kalau aku sekarang sedang menggombal atau yang lainnya kan.

" Eeh ? Jinja ? " Jaejoong menatapku dengan kedua mata besarnya yang indah. Aku mengangguk malu dan terkekeh ringan.

" Go..gomawo yunho... " Aku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan terimakasihnya yang tak penting itu. Perlahan aku beranjak dari sofa ku dan mendekatinya, jaejoong menatap ku intens. Mata kami bertemu dan membuat debaran hatiku semakin menggebu-gebu.

Oh god, apa kah dia sudah merebut sepenuhnya hatiku ? Apa secepat itu ?

_**JAEJOONG POV**_

Mata kami bertemu dan menatap intens satu sama lain, aku benar-benar gugup dan salah tingkah sekarang. Aku juga tak habis pikir kenapa yunho kesini ? Malam-malam begini ? Tapi jujur semua itu membuat ku senang ketika maid-maid ku mengatakan jung yunho datang dan ingin menemuiku. Aku sangat gugup dan bersemangat, dan bayangkan hanya untuk menemuinya saja aku membenah seluruh isi lemari baju ku. Aku ingin terlihat sempurna dimatanya, aku ingin menjadi titik perhatiannya, aku ingin dia hanya menatap kearah ku...

Yunho mendekat kesofa ku dan dengan tenang duduk disampingku, jantungku memacu cepat, pipi ku seketika ini pun dapat ku rasa lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, aku malu namun aku juga senang, perasaan ku teramat nyaman jika dekat dengannya. Kami terus berpandangan satu sama lain, seakan tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun momen indah yang tercipta. Yunho tersenyum manis dan semakin mendekat, wajahnya mendekat kewajah ku, aku gugup. Oh god...

Mata ku membesar sempurna ketika bibirnya dengan mulus menempel dibibirku. Ku rasakan dengan perlahan dan lembut yunho mulai menjilat permukaan bibir ku dan melumatnya. Jantung ku berdegub kencang, ku pejamkan mata ku dan menikmati seutuhnya sentuhan bibirnya yang mulai membuat ku gila. Ya benar gila, rasanya aku mulai menginginkan ketahap yang lebih intens dari ciuman ini dan membalas tiap lumatan yang digencarkannya sekarang. Ku buka sedikit mulutku, aku sedikit terkejut dengan lidahnya yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku dan mengabsen tiap sudut rongga mulutku, mengisap perlahan lidah ku dan mengajaknya bertarung. Oh tuhan, aku sungguh sangat terhanyut dengan permainan ciumannya yang membuat ku meminta lebih dan memabukkan ku. Aku terus menyeimbangi permainan lidahnya yang semakin lama semakin memanas.

" Euuummhh... " Desah ku diantara ciuman kami, tangan yunho entah sejak kapan sudah melingkari pinggangku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang kami berada dimana dan entah apa ada yang memperhatikan aktivitas kami sekarang atau tidak. Aku ingin terus merasakan tiap sentuhan intensnya. Aku gila, dan itu karna namja yang kini sangat bersemangat mencium ku.

Ku lepas tautan bibir kami yang entah sudah berapa lama menyatu dan bergelut mencari kepuasan satu sama lain, membagi setiap ungkapan perasaan yang mendalam bagi kami. Ya ku rasa begitu dan ku artikan begitu. Aku menunduk malu dan sedikit menjilat bibir ku yang basah karna pertukaran saliva kami tadi. Ku dengar yunho terkekeh ringan, aku terlalu malu untuk melirik kearahnya sekarang.

" Kim jaejoong... " Aku refleks menoleh kearahnya ketika dengan tegas dia menyebut namaku. Aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajag merahku yang begitu sangat merah sekarang. Yunho menatap mata ku dalam, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut menatap mata musangnya yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

" You belong to me ! " Ungkapnya posesif dan sangat tegas. Aku sangat kaget dengan kata-katanya yang membuat jantungku 10 kali lebih cepat bedetak dari yang tadi. Ku kerjab-kerjabkan mataku, ku pegang dada ku dan mulutku sedikit membuka. Ini benar-benar seperti dalam mimpi atau dalam dunia imagin ku saja.

Yunho mendekapku dari samping dan mengecup leher jenjang ku.

" I love you kim jaejoong... " Bisiknya lembut kemudian mengecup pipi ku. Aku menoleh perlahan kepadanya.

" Ini bukan... "

" Ini nyata boo... Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, kau ingatkan kata-kata ku terakhir dimobil sore tadi ? " Aku mengangguk pelan dan menatap datar wajah tampannya yang sangat dekat.

" Aku bilang, I'll see you every day from now on, I promise... " Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya. Mata ku berkaca-kaca dan cairan bening dari mata ku berusaha mendesak keluar. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, terlalu bahagia sekarang. Semuanya tak pernah ku sangka akan seperti ini. Ini benar-benar...

Air mata ku menetes sudah, ku bungkam mulut ku dengan tangan kanan ku, ku tatap wajah tampan yunho yang kini menatap ku lekat dan menghapus sungai kecil yang ingin mengalir dipipi ku.

" Yu..yunho... " Panggilku pelan, yunho tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut ku dengan sayang.

" Ne boo... " Sahutnya pelan dan terus memperhatikan ku.

" I.. Lo..ve yo..you too... " Ungkapku membalas pernyataannya beberapa waktu lalu dengan sedikit terbata. Yunho terkekeh membuat ku sangat malu, dan menyembunyikan wajahku diantara jemari ku.

" Hey, jangan sembunyikan wajah cantik itu dari ku boo... " Ucapnya dan tertawa pelan sambil memelukku.

Cukup lama kami berpelukan, dan benar-benar melupakan dimana kami berada sekarang. Aku sungguh terhanyut dengan suasana indah ini. Yunho, bukankah dia sekarang menjadi kekasih ku ?

" Yun, be mine ? " Tanya ku berbisik dan benar-benar sangat malu. Yunho tertawa pelan dan melepaskan pelukan kami. Ku pout kan bibirku, jujur perasaan takut kini menjalari ku. Benar aku takut jika dia hanya main-main dengan semua ini atau...

" I'm yours ! " Tegasnya dan menghapus seluruh pikiran ku yang tidak-tidak akannya. Aku lega, sangat lega dan teramat bahagia, aku tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bahagia nya aku sekarang, bagaimana indahnya degupan yang ada didadaku ini. Rasa-rasanya seperti dunia ada dalam genggaman ku. Ya benar, bukan kah dunia ku adalah seorang pianis yang bernama Jung Yunho ini, dan sekarang bukan kah sekarang jung yunho sudah menjadi milikku ? Kekasihku ? Ini sungguh tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya untuk menjadi kenyataan, walaupun aku selalu memimpikan tentang semua ini, dan sekarang menjadi nyata.

God thank for everything, for yunho that you send for me...

_**Author POV**_

" Boojae... " Yunho memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan resmi kekasihnya sekarang, jaejoong menatapnya dengan wajahya yang memerah sempurna.

" Aku rasa, aku harus pulang sekarang... " Ucap lembut yunho dan membelai wajah cantik jaejoong. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan sedikit cemburut.

" Don't sad baby boo... " Yunho menangkup wajah cantik jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya.

" Besok aku kan menjemputmu ditempat kelas private mu... " Yunho mengerutkan keningnya menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir cherry sang kekasih hatinya.

Jaejoong menatapnya lekat kemudian senyum manis terlukis diwajah cantik namja ini.

" You promise to me yun ! " Kata nya sedikit merengek dan bergelayut manja dilengan yunho.

" Of course boo... " Tegas yunho dan beranjak dari sofa nya, diikuti jaejoong yang terlihat begitu sangat manja dan terus menggandeng lengan yunhonya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu keluar... " Ucap riang jaejoong dan diangguki oleh yunho yang menahan tawanya.

.

.

_3 Days Latter_

Yunho mendesah hebat dan menatap yoochun sengit, tangannya sudah mengepal sempurna siap memberikan perlawanan pada sahabat kentalnya ini. Gigi nya bergemeratak menandakan sang pianis muda ini sangat marah sekarang. Yoochun terkekeh ringan dan bersandar pada tembok depan kelas private nya.

" Ku bilang hanya tunggu dia sampai menyelesaikan semua latihannya, bukan untuk menyuruhmu menunggu dia sampai besok ! Kau berlebihan sekali yunho... "Kekeh yoochun tajam, dia sangat paham jelas sikap sahabatnya yang sangat tak sabaran dan keras kepala ini.

" Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang yoochun, aku ingin... "

" Kau akan mengganggu latihannya seperti beberapa hari kemarin, kau memonopolinya sekehendak mu, ingat yunho ini kelas ku, ini tempat ku bukan tempat mu untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mu, bukan tempat mu untuk membuatnya malu dan bersikap gugup bahkan melupakan deretan notasi yang dihapalnya diluar kepalanya ! " Tegas yoochun dan menatap tajam yunho yang membuang mereka.

Yang dikatakan yoochun benar, yunho mendatangi jaejoong kekasihnya setiap hari disini itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk perkembangan karir jaejoong, dia selalu menggoda latihan jaejoong, dan itu membuat semua nya jengah dengan sikap pianis ini. Ya meski jaejoong sendiri tak pernah bosan ataupun merasa risih dengan setiap perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Tapi tetap saja jika ada yunho semua nya akan hancur !.

" Tapi dia... "

" Dia memang kekasihmu, tapi dia murid ku ! 2 hari lagi dia akan mengikuti kompetisi violinis ku rasa kau tau itu ! " Potong cepat yoochun seakan tak memberi celah yunho untuk berbicara. Yunho mendengus kesal, yang dikatakan yoochun benar, 2 hari lagi kompetisi itu berlangsung.

" Hanya tunggu sampai 2 hari kau tidak mengganggu latihan biolanya ! Ingat yunho dia seorang violinis handal, kemampuan bermusiknya selevel diatas mu ! " Tegas yoochun dan melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya meninggalkan namja tampan ini dengan semua kekesalannya. Tapi yunho juga tak bisa mengelak akan kata-kata yoochun. Semua yang dikatakan yoochun memang benar, terlebih lagi kata terakhirnya yang seakan menampar telak wajahnya jaejoong mempunyai kemampuan bermusik selevel diatas yunho. Bukan kah itu fakta yang ada, jaejoong bisa memainkan biola dan piano, sedangkan yunho, dia sangat buta dan benci dengan yang namanya biola.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada yunho yang kini tengah menunggunya didepan mobilnya, dengan sedikit berlari dia menghampiri sang pujaan hati yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegub-degub kencang.

" Yunnie... " Panggilnya manja dan memeluk erat yunho yang kini balas memeluknya.

" Miss you boo... " Bisik yunho dan mencium sekilas leher jenjang jaejoong.

" Miss you too... " Sahut jaejoong dan sedikit malu.

" Kajja... " Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk jaejoong, kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya perlahan.

" Mana biola mu boo ? " Tanya yunho yang baru menyadari tak ada tas biola yang biasa dibawa kekasihnya ini.

" Aku meninggalnya dikelas, waeyo ? " Tanya polos jaejoong dan menatap penuh cinta yunho yang sedang menyetir.

" Aniyo, hanya ingin bertanya... Mau keapartment ku ? " Tanya yunho sedikit gugup dan melirik sedikit kearah jaejoong.

" Ne... " Sahut jaejoong riang dan tersenyum senang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ini kali pertamanya yunho mengajaknya keapartmentnya, dan bukan kah ini kesempatan bagus untuk jaejoong melihat gaya hidup namja yang sedang berkencan dengannya ?. Menyentuh piano yang biasa disentuh oleh kekasihnya ini.

.

.

_In Yunho Apartment_

Jaejoong mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ketiap sudut ruangan apartment mewah yunho.

" Kenapa boo ? Tidak sebagus rumah mu ? " Tanya yunho dan terkekeh kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa empuk ruang tamunya. Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

" Aniyo, mana bisa sebuah apartment dibandingkan dengan rumah... " Jawab jaejoong dan mengikuti sang kekasih duduk disofa empuk disamping yunho. Yunho menarik jaejoong agar mendekat kepadanya dan mendekapnya penuh cinta.

" Boo... " Panggil yunho pelan.

" Hmmp... " Sahut jaejoong dan berusaha melihat wajah yunho yang dibelakangnya.

" Kenapa kau menjadi seorang violinis ? " Tanya yunho terdengar serius dan sedikit membuat jaejoong terkejut.

" Entahlah, hanya saja aku sangat suka bermain biola sejak kecil, mungkin karna itu... " Jawab jaejoong jujur. Yunho terkekeh ringan.

" Wae ? Kau tak suka yun ? " Tanya jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

" Bukan, bukan begitu, aku tidak pernah bilang aku tak suka boo, bukan kah dipertemuan pertama kita aku melihatmu bermain biola, dan aku sangat kagum atas permainan mu itu... " Jawab yunho dan mengecup pipi putih jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

" Tapi kau sungguh hebat boo, kau violinis dan juga pianis, aku iri... " Ungkap yunho dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi kosong, menerawang entah kemana.

" Iri ? Wae ? Kau hebat yunnie, kau sangat hebat, aku mengagumi mu, aku fans berat mu dan aku sangat mencintai mu... " Ucap jaejoong sedikit malu. Yunho hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar penuturan namja yang kini sangat disayanginya.

" Aku tau boo, maka begitulah aku pada mu, aku mengagumi mu, aku fans berat mu dan aku sangat menggilai mu, aku sangat mencintai mu my angel heart... " Sahut yunho dan memutar perlahan tubuh jaejoong menghadapnya.

" Yunnie... " Panggil jaejoong dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah sempurna karna mendapat tatapan tajan dan intens dari kedua mata musang yunho yang terus membuatnya luluh seketika.

" Joongie, boleh aku tanya suatu hal ? " Tanya yunho serius, jaejoong menatap bingung yunho kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Kenapa kau tertarik untuk bermain piano ? " Jaejoong nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yunho. Bukan kah dia sudah cukup tau kenapa dia bermain piano ? Lalu kenapa yunho harus mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi.

" Yunnie... Bukan kah... "

" Jawab saja joongie, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mu ! " Tegas yunho sedikit membentak membuat jaejoong sedikit takut dan gugup. Jaejoong menatap hati-hati yunho yang entah kenapa menjadi lain sekarang. Sorot mata musang yang biasa menatapnya teduh dan penuh cinta kini menjadi menakutkan buatnya.

" A..aku bermain piano, I..itu kar..karna mu yun... Aku ingin menggapai mu, aku ingin kau memandang kearahku, aku ingin... "

" Menganggapmu dan mengakui keberadaan mu, ingin menunjukkan betapa besarnya kau mengagumi ku, ingin bersama ku walau itu hanya semenit ? " Tanya yunho dengan nada suara yang meninggi membuat jaejoong semakin takut dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, cairan bening kini bergulir jatuh dari kedua sudut mata besar indahnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi pada yunhonya sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya ini. Kenapa begini ? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menakutkan.

" Hiks... Yunnie... " Tangis jaejoong dan menjauh mundur dari yunho yang sangat asing buatnya sekarang. Yunho menatap jaejoong yang kini sudah banjir air matanya dan tersentak kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada jaejoongnya.

_**YUNHO POV**_

Ku tatap jaejoong yang kini menangis dan menjauh dariku. Astaga ada apa dengannya ? Kenapa dia menangis ? Apa yang ku lakukan tadi ?

" Joongie... " Panggilku pelan dan mendekat kearahnya, namun jaejoong menggeleng dengan wajah yang tak ingin bila aku mendekatinya. Oh tuhan, aku sungguh tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku tadi, aku benar-benar hilang kendali, aku tak sadar dengan apa yang ku perbuat dan lakukan. Aku benar-benar kalap dan khilaf.

" Boo jaejoongie, mianhae... " Ucapku penuh sesal atas tindakan ku yang benar-benar gila tadi. Jaejoong menatapku dengan ekspresi takutnya, dan badannya yang bergetar.

" Boo, mianhae, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya... " Aaah aku sendiri bingung pada diriku, kenapa bayang-bayang dulu muncul kembali ? Kenapa kejadian itu seakan menari didalam benakku ? Kenapa ?.

" Boojae... " Ku dekati jaejoong perlahan dan kuraih jemarinya ku cium dan ku tangkupkan kepipi ku kedua jemarinya yang begitu sangat dingin karna ketakutan. Jaejoong menatapku lekat.

" Mianhae boo, aku benar-benar minta maaf, yang tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu ataupun apa, aku hanya sedikit punya masalah boo, mianhae boo, mianhae... " Ucapku dengan nada permohonan yang tulus, airmata ku rasa-rasanya ingin mendesak keluar, aku tak ingin kehilangan jaejoong, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku cintai, aku tak ingin semua kesialan itu membuatku hancur dan kehilangan malaikat cantik ku. Tidak ! Tak akan ku biarkan, penggalan memory itu menghancurkan semuanya.

" Boo... "

" Yunnie... " Panggilnya dan menatapku sedikit takut.

" Yes baby boo, jangan takut boo... " Sahut ku dan menghapus sungai kecil yang mengalir dipipi putihnya, menghancurkan lukisan indah yang perfect dari wajah cantiknya.

" Ka..kau... "

" Aku mencintai mu boo, aku sungguh minta maaf atas sikapku tadi... Boo I'm so sorry... " Ucapku cepat sebelum kata-kata yang tak ingin ku dengar keluar dari mulut cherrynya.

" Kau mau kan memaafkan ku boo ? " Tanya ku dan menatap dalam matanya yang sembab. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan kemudian memeluk tubuhku erat.

" Yunnie... " Bisiknya dan sedikit merengek.

" Yes baby boojaejoongie ? " Sahutku dan mengusap punggungnya.

" Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae, aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut yunnie tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, aku takut yunnie meninggalkan ku... " Rentetnya dan sekali-kali terisak. Aku mengeratkan pelukan ku padanya, bukan hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu, tapi juga aku ! Yaa, aku sangat, terlalu dan bahkan gila jika aku kehilangan namja cantik bak malaikat yang ada dalam pelukanku ini. Aku tergila-gila padanya dari awal ku melihatnya dan semakin tergila-gila setiap harinya.

" Me too boo... " Sahut ku parau akibat tangisan yang ku tahan.

" Jangan... "

" Ssshhh jangan katakan apapun baby boo, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang melukai mu lagi, promise ! " Tegasku dan diangguki jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukan ku.

God, aku begitu sangat takut kehilangan malaikat ku ini teramat takut. Dia adalah hidup ku sekarang, aku tak akan pernah sesempurna sekarang ini jika tanpa kehadirannya. Aku mencintainya teramat mencintainya, maka ku mohon, singkirkan lah pikiran dan bayangan buruk yang menghantui ku selama ini, pikiran tentang dia !. Kenangan pahit akan dirinya, yang kini mulai mengendalikan ku.

.

.

_The Day..._

**author POV**

Jaejoong menggigit pelan bibirnya, ditatapnya hyunjoong yang sedang sibuk bicara dengan hendry dan juga yoochun sang guru mereka. Kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangan disekitar mereka. Jantungnya memacu cepat dan tangannya mulai mendingin, gugup.

" Jaejoongie... " Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendapat panggilan dari yoochun, dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah yoochun yang kini terkikik geli mendapati ekspresi kaget jaejoong yang lucu.

" Hyung... " Desis jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kenapa joongie ? Gugup ? " Tanya yoochun. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan menatap hyunjoong yang tertawa renyah.

" Yaa aku bukan gugup karna akan tampil, tapi karna... " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya ketika melihat seseorang yang mungkin dicari-carinya sejak tadi menuju kearah mereka.

" Karna namja brengsek ini ? " Tanya yoochun ketika yunho berada diantara mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan menutup sebagian wajahnya yang semakin cantik dengan sentuhan make-up natural yang memolesnya.

" Wae ? " Tanya yunho yang sedikit heran dengan arah pembicaraan 4 orang ini. Terlebih lagi gelak tawa yang terjadi ketika dia datang.

" Ani yun, tenang kan our violinis, dia sangat gugup karna kau baru tiba ! " Tegas yoochun seakan memerintah. Jaejoong melirik sekilas kearah yoochun yang mengedipkan matanya pada yunho.

" Tentu bro, dengan senang hati... " Sahut yunho dan menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, jaejoong nampak sangat malu, terlebih lagi banyak pasang mata didalam ruangan besar ini yang menatap kearah mereka. Bukan kearah mereka mungkin. Tapi kearah yunho sang pianis yang begitu terkenal ini.

" Aku boleh membawa our violinis sebentar kan ? " Tanya yunho dan ditatap tajam oleh jaejoong dengan bibirnya yang mempoutnya. Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya ini, membuat iri pasangan puluh mata yang menatap mereka.

" Tentu... Kau akan membawanya kembali kesini 15 menit sebelum acara dimulai, Mr. Jung Yunho yang terhormat ! " Jawab yoochun dan menekan pada kata Mr. Jung Yunho yang diucapkannya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya kemudian tertawa.

" Itu masih ada 30 menit aku bersama my angel... " Kata yunho dan membawa jaejoong yang kini dalam rangkulan mesranya menuju keluar ruangan yang penuh dengan keirian orang-orang yang ada didalamnya.

" Yunnie, mau kemana ? " Tanya jaejoong dan menatap lekat wajah tampan yunho yang dibalut tuxedo hitamnya.

" Akan kesuatu tempat... " Jawab yunho dan mengerling nakal pada jaejoong yang sekarang mulai menunjukkan sikap malunya lagi.

" Ke suatu tempat ? Eodi ? " Rengek jaejoong dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekar yunho.

" Ikuti saja, nanti kau akan tau... " Sahut yunho dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" Euumh arasseo... " Gumam jaejoong dan melirik yunho yang tersenyum manis.

" Kajja boo, kit... " Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya dan mulutnya sedikit menganga, pandangannya fokus kedepan pintu keluar belakang gedung ini. Jaejoong memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlihat aneh dan menegang.

" Yunnie waeyo ? " Tanya jaejoong yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan yunho yang benar-benar semakin aneh sekarang.

" Yunnie... " Panggil jaejoong dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh mematung yunho yang tak pedulikannya sekarang dengan pandangan yang masih fokus kedepan.

" Yun... "

" Hyun... "

" Yunnie, gwenchanayo ? " Potong cepat jaejoong, ketika mendengar suara yunho, jaejoong menatap lekat yunho yang kini menatapnya, perasaan lega menelusup kedalam dadanya.

" Yun... "

" Gwenchana boo... " Sahut yunho yang kini sudah kembali kedirinya sepenuhnya, kemudian memeluk jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher jenjang jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit heran dengan perlakuan yunho sekarang.

" Yun... "

" Annyeonghaseyo kim jaejoong-sshi... " Sapa seseorang menghampirinya, jaejoong menoleh kearah suara kemudian tersenyum manis pada namja cantik dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

" Annyeong... " Sahut jaejoong dan sedikit mendorong tubuh yunho yang masih sangat erat memeluknya.

" Ah seperti nya jaejoong-sshi sedang sibuk sekarang, mari bicara lagi nanti... " Ucap namja ini tersenyum aneh, kemudian berlalu dengan gayanya yang sedikit angkuh dari hadapan jaejoong yang dibuat bingung.

_*****TBC**_

nunoel31 : thank udh bca, ini msih lanjut

cathsp : iya bisa tp mak lg kras kpala hahaha

BoBoo : gomawo yaa... aku jg mau dong liat dikursi vvip xD

ifa. : ini udah lnjt lgi :D

Youleebitha : iya udah banyak yg nlis crta yunjae pada hiatus semoga trus ska crita"y ya... gomawo

jungJaema : hyunjoong ga akan jd org ketiga kok hehehe, gomawo ya udh mau baca

thank yg udh msih ttp mau baca... keep review ya


End file.
